Veränderungen
by JadeSyan
Summary: also leute, das hier ist meine erste fic, also nicht zu böse sein. am anfang scheint es, wie eine schon 100mal durchgekaute story. aber es wird eine überraschende wendung geben. also einfach mal lesen...und vergesst die reviews nicht. PS: Trory :-
1. Chapter 1

Rory wusste nicht warum sie auf dieser Party war. Früher ging sie nur auf Chilton-Parties um guten Kontakt zu ihren Klassenkammeraden zu bekommen. Das war nämlich eine Erwartung in Harvard, die ihr somit bessere Chancen gab, dort hin zu kommen. Doch jetzt hatte sie den Umschlag bekommen, der ihr den Eingang zu Harvard ermöglichte.

Rory kreuzte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern. Sie kannte alle Leute, hätte sie aber niemals als ihre Freunde bezeichnet. Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Cathy meinte,,Lasst uns Flaschendrehen spielen!"

,Ach, dafür sind wir doch schon längst zu alt. Das haben wir seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gespielt!", erwiderte Jeremy.

,Na und, davon fühlen wir und wieder jung. Ach komm schon, es ist nur mehr eine Woche, dann ist es vorbei mit Chilton!", gab Cathy zurück.

Nach diesem Argument waren alle einverstanden. Alle außer Rory. Sie stand auf, um die Party zu verlassen. Flaschendrehen mit Leuten zu spielen, die ihr das Leben regelrecht zur Hölle gemacht hatten? Nein, das war das letzte was sie brauchte.

An der Tür angekommen stieß sie auf einmal mit jemandem zusammen. Sie erhob ihren Blick, um in die blauen Augen ihres Gegenüberstehendes zu sehen…Tristan.

,Gehst du schon?"

,Was willst du Tristan?"

,Du weißt, was ich will!"

,Okay, im dich endlich zufrieden zu stellen, ich wollte mir gerade noch einen Drink holen"

,Nein, das wolltest du nicht!"

,Entschuldige?"

,Du wolltest vor dieser Party fliehen, bevor du in dieses Spiel mit einbezogen werden konntest!"

,Und was ist da dabei? Es ist doch nur ein bescheuertes Spiel!"

Tristan verschränkte die Arme herausfordernd vor seiner Brust,,Wenn es nur ein bescheuertes Spiel ist, kannst du doch mitspielen!"

,Weißt du, wie einige andere Leute, die ich kenne, küsse ich nicht jeden, der mir über den Weg läuft! Wenn ich jemanden küsse, dann will das auch etwas bedeuten!"

,Du hast doch sicher noch nie Flaschendrehen gespielt"

,Nein, habe ich nicht!"

,Na dann spielst du es jetzt!"

,Mann, du wirst ja natürlich auch mitspielen. Nur mal eine Frage: Hatte irgendein Mädchen in diesem Raum noch nicht das Vergnügen deine Zunge in ihrem Mund zu haben?"

,Wow, du beschreibst mich zu küssen als Vergnügen?"

,Oops, hab mich versprochen!"

,Versprochen! Tsk, tsk Rory. Wenn du mich beim Spiel zuerst küssen willst könne wir auch einmal kurz nach draußen verschwinden!"

,Du widerst mich an!" Rory versuchte Tristan aus dem Weg zu schieben, um diese Party endlich zu verlassen, doch Tristan blieb stur.

,Wie man sieht, hat sich das auch in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht geändert!", fügte Rory noch hinzu.

Sie hoffte, dass Tristan sie nach diesem Kommentar nun endlich in Ruhe lassen würde. Doch das tat er nicht.

,Ach komm schon, nur eine Runde!"

,Nein!"

,Ich markier schon mal den Weg nach draußen für dich, so dass du nach einer Runde sofort raus kannst!"

,Nur bei dem Gedenken einen von denen zu küssen will ich so schnell wie möglich hier raus!"

,Oh, komm schon Rory! Nur eine Runde. Dann kannst du gehen, egal wen es getroffen hat!"

,Oh, nun brauch ich auch noch deine Einverständnis um zu gehen. Entschuldige, oh so wundervoller und mächtiger Tristan. Ich hab die Nachricht nicht bekommen!"

,Okay! Aber warum tust du nicht mal etwas was jeder andere Mensch auch tut. Tu es nicht für mich, tu es für dich selbst!"

Gegen ihren Willen überdachte Rory dieses Argument. Sie war nie eine gewesen, die allen Trends folgte. Und so sehr sie es auch zu verdrängen versuchte, ein kleiner Teil von ihr wollte wissen was dieses Spiel so alles mit sich brachte. Die Spannung, wenn sich die Flasche dreht, entscheidend zwischen wem der nächste Kuss stattfand. Sie war mit ein paar Jungen nach der Trennung von Dean ausgegangen. Einer dieser Jungen war auch auf dieser Party. Was war denn an einem Kuss schon dran? Tristan sah ihr an, dass sie kurz vor dem Zustimmen war. Er kreuzte die Finger und hoffte, dass seine Versuche sie zu überreden, ihren Zweck erfüllt hatten.

,Okay, eine Runde!"

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Tristans Gesicht. Er sah ihr nach, wie sie Platz in der Kreisen der Leute einnahm, die sehr geschockt wirkten, als sie registrierten, dass Rory Gilmore im Begriff stand, dieses Spiel zu spielen.

Auch Tristan nahm kurz danach Platz, gegenüber von Rory.

Das Spiel begann. Irgendwann war Paris dran, sie drehte die Flasche und versuchte ihre Freude zu verbergen, als die Flasche vor Tristan stoppte. Das doch wollte ihr nicht recht gelingen. Gang im Gegenteil, ihre Wangen nahmen ein Knallrot an. Tristan lehnte sich vor, um den Kuss zwischen ihm und Paris hinter sich zu bringen. Jeder in diesem Raum, außer Paris, registrierten die Bedeutungslosigkeit für Tristan dieses Kusses.

Nun war Tristan an der Reihe. Tausend Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf. Besonders als die Flasche bei Rory stehen blieb. Rory sah den amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck der anderen Leute.

Rory erkannte schließlich, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie lehnte sich vor, stütze sich auf einer Hand auf, als Tristan dasselbe tat. Sie konnte ihren schnellen Herzschlag spüren, als sie sich immer näher kamen. Doch das war nichts gegen die Gefühle die in ihr aufkamen, als seine Lippen ihre berührten. Sie vergaß alles um sich herum, und gab sich voll dem Gefühl seiner weichen Lippen hin.

Sie begann den Kuss zu vertiefen und realisierte seine Überraschung darauf. Doch dann antwortete er indem er mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen berührte. Ihre Hände wanderten um seine Nacken um ihn näher zu ziehen.

Sie kam zur Realität zurück als sie jemanden kichern hörte. Tristan und Rory schreckten zurück.

Sie wollte ihn dafür beschuldigen, sie bedrängt zu haben, doch sie wusste, dass das eine Lüge wäre. Sie war es, die den Kuss vertieft hatte. Sie hörte ein Lachen und war geschockt, als sie realisierte, wo sie war und mit wem. Sie schreckte auf, warf einen letzten Blick in Tristans geschocktes Gesicht und rannte aus dem Raum.

,Rory, warte!", rief ihr Tristan hinterher und stürzte aus der Tür um ihr zu folgen. Er holte sie bei ihrem Auto ein. ,Rory, warte!", meinte er. ,Lass mich in Ruhe!", fuhr Rory ihn an. ,Du kannst nicht vor deinen Problemen davonrennen!", versuchte es Tristan. Und doch musste er Rory an der Schulter zurückhalten, um sie zu überzeugen, ihm zuzuhören. ,Was willst du von mir?", schleuderte sie ihm rücksichtslos ins Gesicht. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit bereute sie die Wirkung. In Tristans Augen spiegelte sich Schmerz. Er starrte auf den Boden und murmelte,,Du weißt doch genau was ich will. Du meintest das, wenn du jemanden küsst, dass auch etwas bedeutet…" Er machte eine Pause, fasste schließlich seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und meinte noch,,Und ich meine, das dieser Kuss für dich etwas bedeutet? Du warst es doch schließlich, die den Kuss vertieft hat…!" Rory schwieg…sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. ,Was ist nur mit mir los? Einen Moment hasse ich Tristan wie die Pest und die nächste Minute küsse ich ihn. Doch welches Gefühl ist stärker in mir vorhanden? Hass oder Gefühle für Tristan", schoss es Rory durch den Kopf. ,Ich weiß es nicht!"; antwortete sie Tristan auf seine Frage und stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihren Wagen und verließ den Parkplatz.


	2. Chapter 2

Zu Hause angekommen ließ sich Rory in ihr Bett fallen. Noch immer grübelte sie über die Ereignisse die an diesem Abend stattgefunden hatten. Und noch immer war die Frage nicht beantwortet, was sie wirklich für Tristan empfand.

,Schätzchen, ich bin zu Hause!", ertönte es in diesem Moment von der Haustür.

,Mom, wo warst du so lange? Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht!", rief Rory und stürzte zu ihrer Mutter, um ihr alles zu erzählen, was an diesem Abend vorgefallen war.

,Ach weißt du, es gab im Hotel so viel zu tun. Man das hättest du sehen sollen. Michele wollte einer alten Dame die Tür zum Hotel aufhalten. Die Tür war so schwer, dass Michele Mühe hatte sie aufzubekommen. Die Dame hatte von dem nichts bemerkt und ist voll gegen die Tür geknallt. Jetzt will sie Michele verklagen. Und Sookie,", Lorelai hörte auf einmal mitten im Satz auf. ,Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen! Huhu, schon vergessen, du bist meine Tochter, du musst zu allem deinen Senf dazugeben!" ,Mom, ich muss dir was sagen…!", begann Rory. ,Okay, wer ist der Vater?" – Mom!" - ,Oh mein Gott. Ich sehe schon das ist etwas Ernstes. Soll ich schon mal einen Psychiater holen?" ,Mom! Ich versuche hier ernst zu sein und du musst natürlich mal wieder herumblödeln!", fuhr Rory ihre Mom an. ,Wow, ich glaube den Psychiater können wir vergessen. Ich glaube die Polizei könnten wir hier eher gebrauchen. Sie könnten Zeugen werden wie du mich umbringst!"; meinte Lorelai fassungslos. Rory wurde bewusst, dass sie vielleicht etwas zu hart war. ,Entschuldige, es ist einfach nur…Mom…ich glaube du solltest dich setzen!"

,Was hat das zu bedeuten? Seit wann hat ein Mädchen dermaßen viel Kontrolle über mich?"; ging es Tristan durch den Kopf. Der ganze Abend hatte ihn einfach zu sehr mitgenommen. Er konnte kaum noch seine Augen offen behalten. Er wurde aufgeschreckt als ein lautes Hupen ertönte. Er riss die Augen auf und konnte gerade noch einen Zusammenstoß mit einem LKW verhindern. Er kehrte mit seinen Gedanken zur Realität zurück. Er war auf dem Highway und hatte nach Hause zu fahren, bevor er noch einen Unfall baute. Doch so sehr er auch versuchte auf die Straße zu achten schwirrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Rory. Wie sollte das nur weitergehen?

,…und dann bin ich weggefahren", schloss Rory ab. ,Wow, Moment mal. Lass mich das noch mal zusammenfassen. Du hast mit Flaschendrehen gespielt. Und es hat ausgerechnet dich und Tristan getroffen. Ihr habt euch geküsst. Du konntest nicht mehr klar denken und hast den Kuss vertieft. Am Schluss bist du aus der Tür gelaufen, hast Tristan abblitzen lassen und bist einfach nach Hause gefahren…man, du gehörst echt in die Klapse!", sagte Lorelai. ,Mom, ich habe dir das nicht erzählt, damit du dich über mich lustig machen kannst. Ich meine, was soll ich denn jetzt machen. Ich kann Tristan nicht mehr unter die Augen kommen. Der hält mich doch sicher für total bescheuert. Und so wie ich ihn kenne, erzählt er diese Geschichte allen die ihm über den Weg laufen, um sich an mir zu rechnen!"

,Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an. Vielleicht willst du einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass sich Tristan geändert hat. Ich meine, hat er dich an diesem Abend nur einmal Maria genannt?" - ,Nein, aber…" - ,Na siehst du, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang. Und überhaupt, warum hast du mit Dean Schluss gemacht? Weil er zu langweilig war. Man mich hätte es nicht einmal gewundert, wen er vor einem seiner Besucht bei uns angerufen hätte, um zu fragen, ob er an der Tür klopfen darf! Jetzt hast du die Chance mit einem…hmm…etwas anderem Menschen zusammen zu kommen" Nach einer langen Pause erwiderte Rory,,Uns was ist, wenn ich immer noch Dean liebe?" Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Warum musste das Leben nur so kompliziert sein?

,Rory aufwachen!"; drängte Lorelais Stimme an Rorys Ohr. Ich will nicht", murrte Rory und warf ihr Kopfkissen nach Lorelai. Lorelai konnte es gerade noch auffangen, bevor es ihr ins Gesicht klatschte. ,Hey, wenn du nicht sofort aufstehst erzähle ich Mrs. Patty die ganze Geschichte zwischen dir und Tristan. Dann weiß es ganz Stars Hollow in fünf Minuten." Bei diesen Worten hüpfte Rory wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett. ,Wenn du das tust dann werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder einen Schluck von Lukes Kaffee bekommst.!", gab Rory zurück. ,Hey, das ist nicht fair. Das mit Mrs. Patty würde dein Leben ruinieren. Aber die Sache mit Luke…da würde ich krepieren. Das kannst du nicht machen. Das wäre wie Dean ohne Heiligenschein und du als Rockerbraut." - ,Ach vergiss es. Ich wollte dich nur warnen. Und jetzt komm und genieße deinen letzten Schluck von Lukes Kaffee!"

10 Min. später:

,Also kommen wir noch mal zu gestern zurück: Du sagtest du liebst Dean immer noch…warum hast du dann mit ihm Schluss gemacht?"; fragte Lorelai.

,Also…1. Ja, ich liebe Dean immer noch und 2. Okay, Dean war langweilig, aber das war nicht der Grund, warum ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe. Ich habe mit ihm Schluss gemacht, weil ich einfach etwas Neues erleben wollte. Ich meine, ich war zwei Jahre mit Dean zusammen. Und zum Schluss ist es einfach langweilig geworden. Es war keine Spannung mehr in unserer Beziehung. Und da wäre es auch egal gewesen ob Dean ein zweiter…Eminem gewesen wäre.

Aber ich kann jetzt auch nicht zu Dean gehen und ihm meine Liebe gestehen. Wir würden dann wieder zusammenkommen und es wäre wieder gleich langweilig. Aber ich kann auch nicht mit Tristan zusammenkommen weil, abgesehen davon, dass ich ihn überhaupt nicht liebe, da ich mir dann immer schuldig wegen Dean vorkommen würde. Das ist ja ganz einfach!"  
,Oh ja, total einfach!", meinte Lorelai sarkastisch. ,Was wollt ihr!", unterbrach Luke unwirsch ihr Gespräch. ,Auch guten Morgen", meinte Lorelai,,da hat ja jemand ausgesprochen gute Laune heute!" - ,Was erwartest du von mir. Taylor ist gerade vorbeigekommen und wollte, dass ich seinen Vorschlag ausführe. Ich zitiere: Luke, da der Tourismus in Stars Hollow in den letzten Jahren extrem zurückgegangen ist, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn du Anfang der Sommerferien einen Tag auf dem Highway verbringen würdest und dich mit einem Anzug und dem Schild ,Hier gehts nach Stars Hollow. Der schönsten Stadt Amerikas" an den Straßenrand stellen würdest!" - ,Ach Luke, das war doch nur ein Scherz!" - ,Tja, das habe ich zu Taylor auch gesagt. Die Antwort folgte gleich,Das ist genauso scherzhaft gemeint, wie wenn ich, Taylor Doose, in Zukunft die Stadtratsitzungen nicht mehr führen würde!", gab Luke zurück. ,Oh mein Gott, er hat es ernst gemeint", rief Lorelai und bekam vor Staunen nicht mehr den Mund zu. ,Okay, ich würde ja gern noch mitreden, aber ich muss jetzt zur Schule", meinte Rory und verließ Lukes Diner.

Auf dem Weg zum Busstop lief ihr Lane über den Weg. ,Hey Lane! Und wie läuft es mit Henry?" - ,Oh hey Rory! Na ja, wenn du schon fragst. Ich habe vor Henry meiner Mutter vorzustellen!" - ,Nein, du bist verrückt. Du hast doch gesagt du wirst deiner Mutter nichts von dieser Beziehung erzählen!" - ,Na ja, dann habe ich meine Meinung eben geändert. Ich meine, so kann das doch nicht ewig weitergehen. Ich meine, ich muss Henry am Telfon ,Rory´ nennen, damit meine Mutter keinen Verdacht schöpft. Das ist doch nicht mehr normal!" - ,Okay, da hast du ja Recht. Aber wenn du deiner Mutter jetzt das mit Henry erzählst, dann würde das deine ganze Beziehung zu ihm ruinieren. Ich würde mir das noch mal genauer überlegen!" - ,Okay, einen Vorschlag. Ich überlege mir das noch mal genauer, aber dafür richtest du Henry einen schönen Gruß von mir aus!" - ,Okay, okay. Wenn es sein muss. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Aber bevor ich das tue, Folgendes: Du überlegst dir das mit Henry und deiner Mutter noch mal und dann treffen wir und nach der Schule." ,Okay, also dann bis später!", verabschiedete sich Lane. Rory drehte sich um und ging weiter ihren Weg zum Busstop. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf. Nicht nur ihr Leben war so kompliziert.


	3. Chapter 3

Parkplatz von Chilton:

Tristan stieg aus seinem Porsche. Er hatte die vergangene Nacht kaum geschlafen. Er konnte nur noch an den vergangenen Abend denken. Doch nun begann ein neuer Tag, und das konnte er schon vom Anfang an erkennen, wurde ein besonderer Tag. Alle Leute starrten ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. Am liebsten hätte er sie angeschrieen, sie sollen ihn in Ruhe lassen. Er war schon gestresst genug.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er vor seinem Spind stand. Er holte gerade seine Bücher hervor, als auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihm ertönte,,Und was ist gestern noch passiert?" Tristan drehte sich um und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Chris Cooper, seinem Erzfeind.

,Nichts. Warum fragst du?", meinte Tristan gelassen. ,Na ja, du bist Maria gestern noch nachgelaufen. Und na ja, wenn man dich kennt, dann weiß man, dass du ein Mädchen nicht einfach so gehen lässt. Habt ihr es gleich im Auto getrieben oder seid ihr zu ihr gefahren?" - ,Gar nichts von beidem…" ,Oh mein Gott. Ihr seid zu Maria nach Hause!", unterbrach Cooper ihn. ,Könntest du jetzt endlich mal deine Fresse halten. Es ist zwischen und nichts passiert, okay? Ich bin ihr gefolgt und sie ist einfach weggefahren. Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst. Ich habe noch anderes zu tun, als mich mit einem Wichser wie dir abzugeben!"

,Oh man, Tristan DuGrey abserviert. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich diesen Tag noch erlebe. Hat sie dir eine runtergehauen oder ist sie…hey hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Doch Tristan bekam von alldem nichts mehr mit. Gerade war Rory durch das Tor gekommen. Als sie Tristan erblickte floh sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

,Rory, warte!", rief ihr Tristan hinterher. Doch Rory kehrte nicht zurück in Tristans Blickfeld. ,Entweder hat sie mich nicht gehört oder sie will mir nicht zuhören", ging es ihm durch den Kopf. ,Oh man, ein zweites Mal abserviert. Das ist hart", machte sich Cooper über Tristan lustig. ,Ach, was solls…", murmelte Tristan. Er holte zum Schlag aus und schlug Cooper voll in sein Gesicht. ,Au, meine neue Nase", brüllte Cooper. Tristan grinste und wendete sich gerade zum Gehen, als eine Hand ihn zurückhielt,,Nun mal nicht so schnell Mr. DuGrey. Ab in das Büro von Direktor Charleston!" ,Scheiße! Warum muss immer ur mir so was passieren!", beschwerte sich Tristan ehe er sich auf den Weg zu Direktor Charlestons Büro machte.

,Wo ist er nur?", dachte sich Rory. Die Glocke würde in wenigen Sekunden läuten und von Tristan war keine Spur zu finden. ,Na hallo, und, muss ja mal eine Ausnahme sein, dass man Tristans Zunge mal nicht in deinem Mund sieht", wurde Rory in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen. Vor ihr stand Paris, hochnäsig wie immer. ,Was willst du Paris?", fuhr Rory sie an. ,Du weißt doch genau was ich will. Du machst das doch nur, um mir eine auszuwischen. Du weißt genau, was ich für Tristan empfinde. Und anstatt mir eine Chance zu geben, …oh mein Gott, ich kann es nicht aussprechen!" - ,Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an. 1. Ich gebe zu du bist nicht unbedingt meine beste Freundin und du wirst es wahrscheinlich auch nie sein. Okay das ist untertrieben. Du wirst 100ig nie meine beste Freundin sein…" ,Na so ein Glück", unterbrach Paris sie. - ,Halt die Luft an, jetzt bin ich dran zu reden. Aber ich würde dir doch nie eine auswischen…okay würde ich, aber bestimmt nicht, indem ich dich vor einem Jungen schlecht mache und 2. Ich will von Tristan überhaupt nichts. Ich bin sehr glücklich als Single und ich habe auch vor das zu bleiben. Und falls du denkst…" DING DONG. In diesem Moment läutete die Schulglocke zur ersten Stunde. Mrs. Spenzer kam herein. ,Guten Morgen Klasse. Heute beginnen wir mit dem Thema ,Bedeutende Schriftsteller des 20. Jahrhunderts. Schlagen Sie ihre Bücher auf auf S. hundert…Moment mal, wo ist DuGrey?" ,Unglaublich er ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht", schoss es Rory durch den Kopf, als sie ihren Blich durch die Klasse gleiten ließ. ,Keine Ahnung, suchen sie ihn doch in Rorys Bett!", antwortete Paris auf Mrs. Spenzers Frage. , Wie bitte Paris!", fragte diese ungläubig. ,Ach vergessen sies! Paris ist nur verrückt!", meinte Rory und starrte Paris zornig an. ,Warum macht sie das nur? Ich hab mich doch bei ihr entschuldigt!", dachte Rory ehe Mrs. Spenzer ihre Gedanken unterbrach,,ist ja auch egal. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass DuGrey zu spät kommen würde. Bis er auftaucht schlagen Sie bitte S. 152 auf und lesen Kapitel 1-3 durch. Danach werden wir diese Kapitel gemeinsam besprechen und aufarbeiten." Rory schlug ihr Buch auf und versuchte sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren.

20 Min. später:

,Okay, ich denke Sie haben die Kapitel alle gelesen. Bitte nehmen Sie ein Blatt heraus und beginnen Sie schon mal mit folgenden Arbeitsaufträgen: 1.Fassen Sie die Kapitel 1-2 zusammen. Mindestens eine Seite lang. 2. Beim 3. Kapitel…" In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Tristan kam herein. ,Oh, was für eine Ehre Sie auch begrüßen zu können Mr. DuGrey. Haben Sie sich entschlossen an meiner Stunde teilzunehmen. Was hat Sie denn solange aufgehalten?", meine Mrs. Spenzer. ,Mr. Charlestons Büro!"; gab Tristan zurück. ,Mr. Charlestons Büro. Was haben Sie denn diesmal angestellt?" - ,Was geht Sie das an?" - ,Hey, wenn Sie nicht noch mal in Mr. Charlestons Büro landen wollen, dann würde ich mich an ihrer Stelle ein bisschen zurückhalten!" - ,Passt schon!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sich Tristan auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Einen Platz vor Rory. Diese beobachtete ihn, während er seine Bücher herausholte. Rory hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen. Sie fasst einen Entschluss. Sie riss ein Stück von einem Schmierblatt herunter und schrieb darauf,,Hey, reg dich ab oder willst du richtigen Ärger bekommen? Und übrigens, es geht mich zwar nichts an, aber warum warst du bei Charleston?"

Sie faltete den Zettel, wartete bis Mrs. Spenzer ihren Rücken der Klasse zukehrte und warf dann den Zettel auf Tristans Pult. Tristan starrte verwirrt auf den Zettel vor ihm. ,Wer hat mir denn diesen Zettel geschrieben?", ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er drehte sich um und ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse wandern. Als sein Blick auf Rory landete, zeigte diese mit dem Finger auf sich, um ihm zu deuten, dass diese Nachricht von ihr gekommen war. ,Mr. DuGrey, wären Sie so nett und würden Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitte auf mich richten, statt auf das Geschehen hinter ihnen!", meinte Mrs. Spenzer in diesem Moment. ,Ähm…sicher doch!", meinte Tristan verwirrt. Als Mrs. Spenzer ihren Rücken wieder der Klasse zuwendete öffnete Tristan die Nachricht und kritzelte nach Durchlesen etwas auf die Rückseite. Rory versuchte ihm über die Schulter hinwegzuspähen, um zu erkennen was er schrieb. Doch ehe sie die Nachricht lesen konnte, faltete er den Zettel und warf ihn zu Rory zurück. Rory öffnete die Nachricht und begann zu lesen,,1. Nein, ich werde mich nicht abregen und vor allem nicht wegen dir und 2. Ja da hast du Recht. Es geht dich wirklich überhaupt nichts an warum ich bei Charleston war!"

Rory verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was zur Hölle war mit ihm los? In diesem Moment läutete die Glocke zur nächsten Stunde. Bis zum Ende der Schule hatte Rory keine einzige Stunde mehr mit Tristan zusammen, sodass sie viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. ,Was soll ich nur tun? Mann, wie hat sich mein Leben in dem vergangenen Jahr geändert. Vor einem Jahr war ich noch glücklich mit Dean zusammen und habe mit Tristan höchstens ein Wort geredet, wenn wir zusammen an einem Projekt arbeiten mussten und jetzt sitze ich hier und denke, ob es vielleicht etwas mit dem Kuss zwischen uns beiden zu tun hat, dass Tristan so wütend ist. Soll ich mit ihm reden? Oder soll ich ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen? Okay Rory, jetzt bloß nicht all deine Probleme verdrängen. Das hast du schon zu oft getan. Du musst doch deinen Problemen stellen…aber das sind zu viele Probleme. Wie soll ich mit all dem fertig werden? Mann, das Schlaueste wäre, wenn ich meine Sachen packen würde und nach Australien abhauen würde…Nein, nein, nein…du wirst nicht vor deinen Problemen davonlaufen. Du wirst Tristan nach der Schule abfangen um mit ihm zu reden. Du wirst alles sagen, was du zu sagen hast und keine Rücksicht auf deine anderen Probleme nehmen. Ja genau das wirst du tun Rory! Genau das! Und am Nachmittag triffst du dich mit Lane und redest mit ihr über Henry. Oh mein Gott, Henry…ich habe völlig vergessen ihm Lanes Gruß auszurichten. Man, was bin ich nur für eine schreckliche Freundin. Ach was rede ich denn da! Was bin ich nur für ein schrecklicher MENSCH! Okay, jetzt bloß nicht alles überstürzen. Zuerst erledige ich das mit Tristan. Lane muss warten…"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Leute bitte reviews! bitte! bin etwas verunsichert deswegen. in den nächsten kapitel kommt die gewisse wendung. gg hoffe ihr seit schon gespannt!

,Tristan warte! Ich muss mit dir reden!" ,Ich aber nicht mit dir!", wies Tristan sie unwirsch ab. ,Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Von mir aus sei wütend und benimm dich weiter so bescheuert, aber sei mindestens so menschlich und hör mit nur für einen Moment zu." Tristan seufzte. ,Hör mal Rory. Ich weiß, du meinst das ich ein gefühlsloser Mensch bin, dem nichts auf der Welt mehr Spaß macht, als alle zu verarschen. Aber so bin ich nicht. Du denkst vielleicht, dass mir das alles nichts ausmacht, dass du mich nach unserem Kuss einfach stehen gelassen hast, aber genau das hat es. Das hat mir das Herz gebrochen! Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung mir von dir noch mehr weh tun zu lassen!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Tristan zum Gehen. ,Tristan, ich bitte dich. Ich weiß, dass das was ich getan habe total bescheuert war und das tut mir auch echt Leid, aber bitte lass und über alles reden. Ich will das alles klären und die Beziehung zwischen und wieder aufbauen. Also bitte hör mir zu!" Zögern. ,Okay…lass und nach draußen gehen!"

Tristan und Rory gingen durch den Park von Chilton. Viele Schüler waren noch auf dem Gelände, da sie Nachmittagskurse besuchen mussten. Rory und Tristan setzten sich auf eine Bank, weg von den neugierigen Blicken ihrer Mitschüler.

,Also dann schieß los!", forderte Tristan auf. ,Tja…wenn ich nur wüsste wo! Ich frage dich einfach…noch mal…warum warst du heute bei Charleston?" - ,Na ja, wenn ich es dir nicht sage dann wirst du mir damit ewig auf die Nerven gehen. Ich war bei Charleston, weil ich Cooper eine runtergehauen habe. Mann, das hättest du sehen sollen…" - ,Aber warum hast du Cooper eine runtergehauen?" - ,Na ja, er hat mich beleidigt…und dich…" - ,Du hast mich vor ihm verteidigt! - ,Na ja, ja!" - ,…Danke" - ,Gerne geschehen. Aber jetzt zu einem anderen Thema. Als du meintest, du weißt nicht, was du für mich empfindest…ich meine nach der Party. Hast du das gesagt, weil du immer noch jemanden anderes liebst? Wie zum Beispiel Dean?" ,Wow, bin ich so leicht durchschaubar? Aber liebe ich Dean sicher noch oder will ich einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass es mit uns für immer vorbei ist? Mann, jetzt habe ich noch ein weiteres Problem. Ich werde irgendwann noch in das Guinness Buch der Rekorde aufgenommen, als ,Mensch mit den meisten Problemen´", dachte sich Rory.

,Nein, das ist es nicht…es ist nur. Ich weiß nicht, ich habe die schlechte Angewohnheit immer vor meinen Problemen davonzulaufen! Und so war es schließlich auch bei dir. Aber können wir diese Geschichte nicht einfach hinter uns lassen und alles wieder von vorne beginnen lassen? Bitte Tristan!" - ,Wow, das kommt jetzt ein bisschen schnell. Ich schlage dir Folgendes vor: Ich denke über alles nach, das verschafft mir zwar wieder eine schlaflose Nacht, aber was solls, und morgen sage ich dir wie meine Entscheidung ausgefallen ist. Okay?" - ,Aber ganz sicher morgen!" - ,Na klar…also wir sehen uns dann morgen!", verabschiedete sich Tristan und ging davon. Einige Minuten danach machte sich auch Rory auf den Weg zum Busstop, doch zuvor musste sie Henry Lanes Gruß ausrichten.

,Hey…komm rein Lane!", begrüßte sie Lorelai an der Tür,Rory ist in ihrem Zimmer" ,Danke Lorelai", meinte Lane, um sich danach auf den Weg in Rorys Zimmer zu machen. ,Oh hey Lane! Bevor du vor Neugier platzt, ich habe Henry deinen Gruß ausgerichtet." - ,Okay, danke! Und bevor DU vor Neugier platzt, ich habe den ganzen Tag über die Sache mit meiner Mom und Henry nachgedacht. Ich werde es ihr nicht erzählen! Ich habe über deine Worte nachgedacht, dass das die ganze Beziehung zwischen mir und Henry zerstören wird, und dieses Risiko bin ich nicht bereit einzugehen! Noch viel besser…ich werde meiner Mom nicht von uns erzählen, bis wir heiraten werden!" - ,Heiraten? Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu früh?" - ,Ja klar, ich will ja nicht in zwei Tagen heiraten. Ich will Henry zuerst noch besser kennen lernen, aber ich weiß schon jetzt, dass ich ihn heiraten will. Ich meine, er ist so süß. Und total sympathisch. Und seine Augen. Sie sind so…ehrlich, offen, wunderschön, voller Freude, voller Hoffnung, voller…" - ,Das reicht. Ich glaube dir. Hey was haltest du davon, wenn wir ein bisschen durch Stars Hollow gehen. Ich möchte Taylor schon mal das Schild für Luke basteln sehen!" - ,Will ich wissen, wovon du redest!" - ,Nein, dann würdest du nie wieder aufhören zu lachen!" - ,Okay, lass uns gehen!"

,Okay, wir haben ja genug über Henry geredet. Aber sag mal, wie sieht es eigentlich bei dir mit dem Thema Jungs aus? Jemanden Neuen kennen gelernt?", wandte sich Lane an Rory. ,Soll ich Lane das mit Tristan erzählen? Ach was, das werde ich nicht tun. Muss ich ja auch nicht. Sie hat gefragt, ob ich einen NEUEN kennen gelernt habe, und Tristan kenne ich ja schon länger.", dachte sich Rory. ,Nein, habe keinen Neuen kennen gelernt", meinte Rory schließlich zu Lane. ,Na dann werden wir jetzt einen für dich suchen?" - ,Was? Aber…" Doch schon zu spät. Lane packte Rory am Arm und zerrte sie mit die Straße hinunter.

10 min:

,Was hältst du von dem da drüben?" - ,Lane, der ist mindestens 32!" - ,Na und, sieh es doch positiv. Er wird früher sterben wie du. Somit kannst du sein ganzes Vermögen einsacken. Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast!" - ,Entschuldige. Aber ich habe nicht die Absicht mit einem Typen zu gehen, bei dem ich jedes Mal Angst habe, dass er bei der Geburt eines unserer Kinder einen Herzanfall bekommt!" - ,Oh wow…ihr denkt schon an Kinder!" - ,Aaaah! Lane du machst mich noch wahnsinnig. Ich war schon dagegen mir mit dir einen neuen Typen zu suchen. Aber jetzt würdest du mich auch noch mit einem solchen alten Knacker verkuppeln?" - ,Hey, reg dich ab, war doch nur ein Versuch…" - ,Der nie klappen wird!" - ,Okay, wir suchen dir jetzt einen anständigen Typen. Einen zweiten Brad Pitt. Aber natürlich einen jungen Brad Pitt. Bei dem du dich nicht sorgen musst, dass er bei der Geburt einen Herzanfall bekommt! Okay…dann schauen wir mal! Was hältst du von dem da drüben!" - ,Igitt. Das ist doch kein Brad Pitt! Das ist höchstens ein Orlando Bloom!" - ,Okay, dann schauen wir mal weiter!"

Eine Stunde später:

,Lane, wir rennen jetzt schon eine ganze Stunde durch Stars Hollow!" - ,Echte Liebe braucht eben Zeit! Was ist mit dem da? Der da drüben. Der gerade aus dem Auto steigt!" - ,Oh mein Gott, das ist Tristan!" ,Tristan. Dieser Typ, der mit dir nach Chilton geht und dich immer nervt?" - ,Nein, weißt du, das ist der Tristan, der in Wirklichkeit ein Alien ist. Natürlich ist das der Tristan, der mit mir nach Chilton geht!" - ,Hey, du brauchst dich doch nicht gleich so aufzuregen!" - ,Entschuldigung Lane! Es ist bloß…" ,Oh hey Rory…ähm…wie geht´s dir", sagte Tristan als er sich zu Lane und Rory gesellte. - ,Oh…hi Tristan. Danke gut. Aber sag mal, was machst du hier in Stars Hollow?" - ,Na ja, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Ich hatte ein paar Probleme mit meinem Vater. Tja, er war so wütend, dass er mich…rausgeworfen hat…" - ,Er hat dich rausgeworfen?" - ,Ähm, ja leider. Dann bin ich in meinen Wagen gestiegen und habe versucht einfach weit weg von Start Hollow zu kommen. Und das hat mich schließlich nach Stars Hollow gebracht." - ,Und, wo willst du schlafen?" - ,Ich dachte mir entweder suche ich mir eine bequeme Parkbank oder ich übernachte in meinem Auto." - ,Auf keinen Fall. Du wirst bei mir übernachten!" - ,Ich würde dich ja auch gerne bei mir übernachten lassen aber dann würde mich meine Mom umbringen", unterbrach Lane in diesem Moment das Gespräch zwischen Rory und Tristan. Tristan lächelte Lane an. ,Und wer, wenn ich fragen darf, bist du?" ,Oh entschuldige Tristan. Darf ich dir vorstellen, meine beste Freundin Lane!", meldete sich Rory zu Wort. ,Freut mich Lane!", meinte Tristan an Lane gewandt. ,Ganz meinerseits!" ,Okay, genug rumgeschleimt Tristan. Kommen wir zurück zum Schlafen. Du wirst schön mit mir nach Hause kommen und auf dem Sofa übernachten!", fuhr Rory mit dem Gespräch zwischen ihr und Tristan fort. ,Und was ist mit deiner Mom?" - ,Oh, da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen! Ich würde mir eher um dich selber sorgen machen. Wundere dich nicht, wenn sie dich mitten in der Nacht aufweckt um mit dir einmal durch das Haus zu tanzen." - ,Das wäre dann natürlich wundervoll wenn ich bei dir übernachten könnte. Aber bist du auch wirklich damit einverstanden?" - ,Hey, wer hat denn das vorgeschlagen? Wenn ich nicht einverstanden wäre, dann würde ich dir jetzt ne schöne Nacht mit deiner Parkbank wünschen." - ,Ich schätze, das was ein ja, du bist damit einverstanden" - ,Wow, du schaltest aber echt schnell!" ,Huhu Leute! Wenn ihr jetzt nicht endlich aufhört, wie zwei alte Omas zu tratschen, schlafe ich hier noch ein!", meinte Lane. ,Oh entschuldigung Lane. Du hast Recht. Wir sollten uns wirklich auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Es ist wirklich schon sehr spät!", sagte Rory. ,Amen!", gab Lane zurück. ,Okay, dann alle in meinen Wagen. Ich habe nämlich nicht vor meinen Wagen hier ganz einsam und verlassen stehen zu lassen", mischte sich Tristan ein. ,Hätte ich auch nie von dir verlangt!", gab Rory zurück. Tristan zwinkerte ihr zu.

7 Min. später:

,Mom, wir sind zu Hause!", schrie Rory.

,Oh, hi Schatz. Ähm…entschuldigung, sagtest du gerade ,wir". Kann Lane heute bei uns übernachten?" - ,Tja, nein. Aber jemand anderes. Besser gesagt ich habe ihn gezwungen mitzukommen!" - ,Oh mein Gott. Du bist ein Domina geworden und hast deinen ersten Sklaven gefunden. Moment mal, ich müsste hier noch irgendwo ein paar Handschellen und eine Peitsche haben." Tristan konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. ,Wow, von dir gefoltert zu werden. Das war immer schon mein Traum!", wandte er sich an Rory. ,Und wird es auch bleiben!", meinte Rory. - ,Schade, man kann eben nicht alles haben!" ,Schatz? Wo bist du?", rief Lorelai auf einmal. ,Im Wohnzimmer", kam die Antwort zurück. Einige Momente später kam Lorelai in das Zimmer. Nach Betrachten von Tristan meinte sie,Wow, da hast du dir aber einen gutaussehenden Sklaven ausgesucht. Leihst du ihn mir später mal?"

Rory versucht die Kommentare ihrer Mutter zu überhören und meinte,Mom, darf ich dir vorstellen, das ist Tristan. Tristan, das ist meine Mom Lorelai!" ,Oh hi Lorelai", begrüßet Tristan diese. ,Hi Tristan! Ähm…Rory, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" - ,Ähm…na klar!"

Lorelai ging mit Rory nach draußen. ,Aha, das ist also Tristan?", fragte Lorelai, als sie mit Rory nach draußen gegangen war. ,Oh ja, das ist Tristan!", antwortete diese. - ,OK, ist doch schon mal gut zu wissen. Aber jetzt die nächste Frage: Was macht Tristan, an dem du zwei Jahre kein einzig gutes Wort verloren hast, in meinem Wohnzimmer. Und noch dazu mit deiner Erlaubnis, du hast ihn ja schließlich angeschleppt!" - ,Angeschleppt? Tristan ist doch kein Rucksack. Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst…" - ,Ja, muss ich!" - ,Unterbrich mich nicht! Wie schon gesagt, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, Tristan hatte Probleme mit seinem Vater. Der hat ihn schlussendlich rausgeworfen. Na ja, ich hab Tristan dann auf dem Weg durch Stars Hollow getroffen. Und er hat gesagt, da er keine Bleibe bis morgen finden kann wird er höchstwahrscheinlich auf einer Parkbank schlafen oder in seinem Auto. Und…" - ,Okay, lass mich raten. Du hattest Mitleid mit ihm und hast ihm vorgeschlagen bei uns zu übernachten!" - ,Wow, kannst du Gedanken lesen?" - ,Nein, ich kenne nur meine Tochter! Und warum hast du mich nicht vorher um Erlaubnis gefragt?" - ,Na ja, ich dachte mir du bist sowieso einverstanden. Und du findest doch nichts amüsanter als männlichen Besuch!" - ,Na ja, im Falle von Tristan glaube ich heißt das teuflischer Besuch. Aber von mir aus, er kann hier übernachten. Aber wenn ich mitten in der Nacht höre ,Mom, wo sind die Handschellen´, dann fliegt er raus, zusammen mit dir!" ,Ach keine Sorge, das wird nicht passieren. Ich habe immer ein paar Handschellen bei mir!", unterbrach Tristan in diesem Moment das Gespräch. ,Du hast uns belauscht?", fragte Rory unglaubwürdig. ,Man, da hast du dir ja ganz schön etwas aufgehalst Schatz. Aber genug vom Tratschen. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns eine Pizza bestellen und uns gemeinsam einen Film anschauen? Ich habe vor einer Woche ,Sieben" gekauft und hatte noch keine Zeit ihn mir anzuschauen", meinte Lorelai. Rory und Tristan waren mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden.

15 Min. später:

,Ich will den Platz auf den Sessel!", brüllte Rory. ,Und ich will, dass du endlich still bist. Der Film fängt an", brüllte nun auch Lorelai. ,Und ich will hier einziehen. Diese Familie gefällt mir!", gab Tristan auch seinen Senf dazu. ,Du bist immer herzlich willkommen. Vielleicht kannst du Mom ein bisschen zähmen!", meinte Rory mit einem Grinsen. Tristan grinste zurück. ,Achtung, Trommelwirbel. Der Film fängt an!", schrie Lorelai.

1 Stunde später:

,Gib mir mal das Popcorn rüber!" - ,Nein, das ist meins!" - ,Entweder gibst du mir jetzt das Popcorn oder ich gebe dir keine Pizza mehr. ,Du bist echt unfair!" - ,Danke, ich weiß!" Rory und Lorelai hörten nicht auf sich zu streiten bis Tristan sie unterbrach,Hey, ihr verpasst ja den ganzen Tag!" ,Oh, wir sind schon still", antworteten Lorelai und Rory wie auf Kommando. ,Wow, jetzt kommt meine Lieblingsszene. Trägheit. Man, ist dieser Film krass!", rief Tristan begeistert. Währenddessen weiteten sich Rorys Augen. ,Man, dieser Film hat es echt in sich!", dachte sich Rory. Sie drückte sich an Tristans Schulter. Irgendwie gab ihr das ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Auf Tristans Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen auf. ,Man, was ein Horrorfilm doch alles für Wirkungen erzielt", ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

1 Stunde später:

,Man, solche Filmabende müssen wir öfter wiederholen!", meinte Lorelai. ,Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung", sagte Rory,aber ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Ich kann kaum noch stehen!" ,Okay, es ist wirklich schon sehr spät. Wir sollten alle schlafen gehen!", meinte Lorelai und rauschte schon die Treppe nach oben zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. ,Gute Nacht!", rief sie über ihre Schulter hinweg. ,Gute Nacht Mom" ,Gute Nacht Lorelai!"

,Okay dann gute Nacht…Tristan", meinte Rory, als Lorelai weg war. - ,Gute Nacht…Rory!" - ,Bist du auch sicher, dass es dir gemütlich genug auf der Couch ist. Brauchst du noch ne Decke?" - ,Nein, alles in Ordnung!" Rory blickte ihn unglaubwürdig an. ,Doch ehrlich Rory. Ich fühle mich wie in einem Hotel. Also dann…Gute Nacht…nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend!" - ,Okay bevor du es noch zum Dritten Mal sagen musst, gute Nacht. Bis morgen und mach nicht unanständiges" - ,Ach wo denkst du denn hin. Hallo, du sprichst hier mit Tristan DuGrey. Ich bin so heilig wie Gott höchstpersönlich!" Rory musste kichern. ,Wer´s glaubt. Also dann gute Nacht Tristan" - ,Gute Nacht Maria!" - ,Gute Nacht Bibeljunge!" Tristan steckte die Zunge heraus. ,Oh ja, so heilig wie Gott höchstpersönlich!", machte sei sich über Tristan lustig, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer ging.


	5. Chapter 5

okay in diesem kapitel passiert eigentlich nicht viel neues, nur ein kleiner überblick über tristans situation.

3.00.Uhr früh:

,Ich muss mit ihm reden. Ich meine, er ist Gast in unserem Haus. Ach was, was denke ich denn da? Es geht gar nicht darum, dass er Gast in unserem Haus ist. Es geht darum, warum er hier ist. Ich muss ja schließlich wissen, was ,Probleme mit den Eltern´ heißt. Meine Eltern sind schließlich Emily und Richard Gilmore. Aber die beiden haben mich zwar hart bestraft, aber sie haben mich nie rausgeworfen. Das muss was Schlimmeres sein zwischen Tristan und seinem Vater. Ich muss einfach mit ihm reden. Aber ich sollte Rory nichts davon erzählen. Sie hat schon Stress genug damit, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Okay, dann gehe ich jetzt mal mit Tristan reden!", dachte sich Lorelai wie sie in ihrem Bett lag. Sie war seit ca. einer halben Stunde wach.

Doch je länger sie nachdachte über Tristan und diesen Abend, konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, was sie tun sollte. Ehe sie sich die ganze Sache noch einmal anders überlegte, legte sie ihre Beine über die Bettkante, schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffeln und machte sich zur Nachtwanderung durch das Haus auf. Sie schlich sich so leise, wie sie konnte über die Treppen hinunter, sie wollte Rory nämlich nicht aufwecken. Dies sollte eine private Unterhaltung werden. Nur sie und Tristan.

Unten im Wohnzimmer angekommen, konnte sie die Gestalt von einem schlafenden Tristan im Mondschein erkennen. ,Tristan, wach auf. Ich muss mit dir reden!" ,Hmmm?", kam es von Tristan. Er atmete noch mal tief durch und öffnete die Augen. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und murmelte,Was ist denn?" ,Ich muss mit dir reden!", meinte Lorelai. - ,Und worüber?" - ,Das erzähle ich dir gleich! Steh erst mal auf, sonst verschläfst du es mitten in unserem Gespräch." Tristan erhob sich mit Mühe vom Sofa und streckte sich erst einmal genüsslich. ,Lass uns in die Küche gehen. Ich will nicht, dass Rory aufwacht", sagte Lorelai und nickte mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Rorys Tür. ,Okay, von mir aus!", antwortete Tristan.

,Also, was ist los Lorelai?", fragte Tristan als er auf dem Stuhl in der Küche Platz nahm. ,Folgendes: Ich habe mich gefragt, warum du hier bist!", meinte Lorelai als sie auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Tristan Platz nahm. Tristan,Das habe ich doch schon gesagt: Ich hatte Probleme mit meinem Vater, und der hat mich schließlich rausgeworfen." - ,Tristan, sei bitte ehrlich! Warum bist du WIRKLICH hier. Was hat den Streit zwischen dir und deinem Dad ausgelöst?" Tristan seufzte, ehe er mit seiner Geschichte begann,Ich war am Samstag noch spät unterwegs mit Johnny, James, Jeremy und Chris. Wir haben ein wenig über unseren Durst getrunken und waren deswegen besonders gut drauf. Um ca. 2.30.Uhr sind wir zu mir nach Hause, um da noch ein bisschen abzufeiern! Wir drehten die Stereo auf volle Lautstärke auf, als auf einmal mein Vater durch die Tür gestürzt kam. Ich schaltete die Musik leider und habe ihn angefahren .Was suchst du hier?´ Er meinte,Falls du es nicht weißt, es ist ca. 3.00.Uhr und ich habe morgen einen wichtigen Termin. Also entweder deine Freunde gehen sofort, oder ich werfe sie höchstpersönlich raus!´ Ich habe ihn angeschrieen, dass er dazu kein Recht hat. Dann habe ich noch zu ihm gemeint, was es mich kratzt, ob er morgen einen wichtigen Termin hat. Das ist mein Leben und ich kann selber bestimmen, wie laut ich die Musik aufdrehe und wie lange ich mit meinen Freunden feiere. Dann habe ich ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt. Ehe ich die Musik wieder aufdreht, brüllte er noch,Wir werden morgen noch darüber reden, dann kannst du was erleben!´ Ich habe zurückgebrüllt, dass er darauf lange warten kann.

Als ich später auf die Uhr sah und bemerkte, dass es schon 5.30.Uhr war, haben ich und dich anderen beschlossen, dass wir am besten gleich das Haus verlassen und noch eine kleine Runde durch Hartfort machten. Ich meinte, 2 Stunden schlafen würde es auch nicht mehr groß ausmachen. Ich habe auf dem Tisch eine Nachricht für meinen Dad hinterlassen,Wenn du Glück hast komme ich irgendwann wieder´ Tja, ich bin um ca. 17.00.Uhr zu Hause angekommen. Mein Dad hat schon auf mich gewartet und da ich an diesem Tag wirklich keine Lust hatte über die Ereignisse des letzten Abends zu reden, habe ich irgendwann zu meinem Vater gemeint,Bitte erinnere mich immer daran, dass ich dich hasse. Und wenn ich einmal wie du werde, dass ich mich dann vom Dach stürzen werde´ Tja, diese Worte sollte ich schon nach einigen Sekunden bereuen. Mein Vater hat mich mit verletztem Gesichtsausdruck angeschrieen, dass ich auf der Stelle das Haus verlassen und mich nie wieder blicken lassen soll. Ich soll nämlich später mal sein Geschäft weiterführen. Dann ist er durch die Tür gestürzt und mit dem Auto weggerast. Ich bin nach oben in mein Zimmer gegangen, habe meine Sachen gepackt und bin dann nach Stars Hollow gefahren." ,So war das! Puh…man, das habe ich jetzt nicht erwartet!", meinte Lorelai, als Tristan mit seiner Geschichte geendet hatte. - ,Tja…" - ,Okay, folgendes, bevor ich jetzt wieder ins Bett gehe um über dieses Gespräch nachzudenken. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlen musst. Ich kenne deine Eltern zwar nicht, aber ich kann mir das schon ungefähr vorstellen mit solchen Eltern zu leben. Ich will nur klarstellen, dass du immer bei uns willkommen bist. Bei mir und auch bei Rory!" - ,Danke, das weiß ich echt zu schätzen!" Mit einem Seufzen umarmte Lorelai Tristan. Tristan war im ersten Moment noch sehr geschockt. Wann wurde er das letzte mal von einem Elternteil umarmt? Vor fünf Jahren. ,Man, warum kann meine Familie nicht auch so sein wie diese!", dachte er sich. ,Okay, dann würde ich vorschlagen, kuscheln wir und wieder in unsere Decken und schlafen, damit wir morgen auch wirklich fit sind. Und das ist der Plan für morgen: Wir stehen auf, du und Rory zieht euch für die Schule um und dann gehen wir alle zu Luke. Zur Information: Das ist der fantastische Mensch, der unser Leben rettet, indem er uns jeden Tag mit Essen und Kaffee versorgt. Wir werden gemeinsam lustige Momente verbringen, bis du und Rory zur Schule müsst. Und damit das klar ist, am Nachmittag kommst du mit Rory mit zu dem Gilmore Haus. Wir werden was essen und unseren Pflichten nachgehen. Und dann werden wir am Abend das machen, worauf wir gerade Lust haben. Dass das klar ist, du kannst solange bei uns bleiben, wie du willst!"


	6. AN

Hey Leute

Sorry ich habe einen Fehler gemacht.

Die Wendung kommt erst im nächsten Kapitel. Ich bin gerade dabei zu schreiben.


	7. Chapter 6

Am nächsten Morgen:

,Rory, Schätzchen, aufstehen!", rief Lorelai. ,Ja, ja, ich bin schon unterwegs!", murmelte Rory. ,Freut mich!"

Rory erhob sich aus ihrem Bett, zog ihre Schuluniform an und ging ins Bad um sich kurz eine Dusche zu genehmigen.

10 min. später begab sie sich in die Küche, um sich eine Tasse Kaffee zu gönnen. Lorelai saß bereits auf dem Stuhl und las die Zeitung. ,Guten Morgen Süße! Und, freust du dich schon auf die Schule!", meinte Lorelai über ihre Zeitung hinweg. ,Guten Morgen Mom. Was deine Frage betrifft, wenn man drei Tests und eine mündliche Prüfung als Freude bezeichnen kann, ja, dann freue ich mich auf die Schule!" ,Okay, so genau wollte ich es nun auch nicht wissen. Wir müssen noch kurz auf Tristan warten. Er ist kurz zu sich nach Hause gefahren und holt sein restliches Zeug. Weißt du, sein Vater ist nicht zu Hause." ,Okay, und dann ab zu Luke. Man, mein Verlangen nach Kaffee ist größer als der Mount Everest" ,Ja, du bist meine Tochter. Hmmm…was ich noch sagen wollte. Du brauchst heute nicht den Bus zu nehmen. Du kannst mit Tristan fahren!" Rory schniefte traurig,,Was…kein Bus mehr? Das kann doch nicht sein, statt in meinem gewohnten stinkenden Bus muss ich jetzt in einem superteuren Porsche mitfahren. Man, die Welt ist so ungerecht!" ,Oh ja, was für eine tragische Welt!", meinte Lorelai kichernd.

,Tristan is in the house!", ertönte es in diesem Moment von der Haustür. ,Und gleich wieder aus dem Haus. Husch, husch. Ab zu Luke!" ,Ich höre und gehorche!" ,Und ich brauche meinen Kaffee!"

15 Min. später:

Rory, Tristan und Lorelai standen vor Luke´s. Tristan betrachtete skeptisch das Schild vom Werkzeugladen, der hier war bevor Luke später daraus ein Kaffee gemacht hatte. ,Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man seinen Kaffee hier mit einem Schraubenzieher umrühren muss!", staunte er. ,Ja, und der Toast wird mit der Motorsäge auseinander geschnitten!", meinte Lorelai viel versprechend zu Tristan und musste grinsen. Tristan zwinkerte. Einige Sekunden später und die beiden konnten sich vor lauter Lachen gar nicht mehr beruhigen. ,Man, ihr benehmt euch wie Kindergartenkinder!", rief Rory. Sie schaute sich um. Diese ganze Sache hier war ihr wirklich peinlich. Warum musste ihre Mom auch nur so verdammt ausgeflippt sein,,Das ist doch nur ein ganz normales Kaffee!" Lorelai bekam Rorys Worte mit und plötzlich sah sie vor ihren Augen eine schreckliche Version: Luke, der mit einem Schürzchen und einem Rock vor ihrem Tisch stand und mit Quitschestimme meinte,,Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch?" ,Soviel zum Thema ,ganz normales Kaffee´", dachte sich Lorelai und fing an hysterisch zu lachen. Rory seufzte und griff zu ihrem Notfallplan,,Mom, wenn wir und nicht beeilen bekommen wir keinen Kaffee mehr!" ,OH MEIN GOTT! Auf die Plätze…fertig…los!", brüllte Lorelai und stürzte sich in das Diner. Rory und Tristan seufzten und folgten Lorelai schließlich.

Im Lokal sahen sich die drei nach einem Platz um. Luke kam vorbei und meinte zu ihnen,,Ihr dürft euch hinsetzen wo ihr wollt…aber bitte auf die leeren Plätze!", meinte er noch nach kurzer Pause zu Lorelai, die sich auf den Tisch zubewegte, an dem Babette und Morey saßen. Schließlich setzte sich Lorelai an den Tisch gleich neben dem Fenster, wo auch kurz danach Rory und Tristan Platz nahmen. Luke kam mit seinem Bestellblock an ihren Tisch und nahm ihre Bestellung auf,,Wie immer das gleiche: Kaffee und ein Stück Kuchen, und das heute ausnahmsweise 3x. Wir haben einen Gast wie du sehen kannst", sagte Lorelai und nickte mit dem Kopf in Tristans Richtung. ,Wer ist das?", brummte Luke mürrisch und betrachtete Tristan skeptisch. ,Darf ich vorstellen, Luke das ist Tristan. Tristan, Luke. Von ihm habe ich dir ja schon erzählt!", stellte Lorelai die beiden vor. ,Ja, allerdings. Du hast mir so viel über Luke erzählt, dass ich eine Autobiographie über ihn schreiben könnte!", meinte Tristan lässig. Luke musste lächeln. Dieser Junge, Tristan, gefiel ihm. Seine lässige Art und wir er mit Lorelai und Rory umging. ,3x Immermenü ist schon unterwegs!", sagte er.

,Wow, du musst ihm sympathisch sein!", staunte Lorelai, als Luke sich auf den Weg zum Tresen machte. ,Woran merkst du das?", fragte Tristan. ,Na ja, wenn er dich nicht ausstehen könnte, dann würde er dich in diesem Moment mit seinem Schürzchen die Straße hinunterjagen!", meinte Lorelai. ,Wovon redest du?", erkundigte sich Rory. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Luke mit einem Schürzchen? Hallo! War ihre Mutter jetzt vollkommen durchgeknallt?

,Glaub mir, du willst es nicht wissen!", unterbrach Lorelai ihre Gedanken. Tristan erhob sich plötzlich vom Tisch. ,Ich muss kurz was erledigen", entschuldigte er sich.

,Wohin geht er?", fragte Rory, als sich Tristan vom Tisch entfernte. ,Vielleicht fragt er Luke, ob er ihm einmal sein Schürzchen ausleihen kann!", grinste Lorelai.

Tristan lehnte sich über den Tresen. ,Hey Luke…" - ,Hmmm?" - ,Sag mal, ich hab ja ehrlich nichts gegen Kaffee, aber könntest du mir Cola servieren? Und das einfach in einer Kaffeetasse?" ,Na klar", meinte Luke und lächelte. ,Aber ich warne dich, wenn Lorelai dich dabei erwischt, dann wird sie dich ZWINGEN jeden Morgen einen Kaffee zu trinken!", fügte Luke noch hinzu. ,Danke für die Warnung. Gut, dass ich schnell rennen kann!", meinte Tristan grinsend und ging wieder zurück an den Tisch.

,Was hast du denn da mit Luke geredet?", fragte Rory. ,Und Mom, wehe wenn du nur ein Wort über ein Schürzchen verlierst", meinte sie noch mit einem strengen Blick zu Lorelai, die schon ihren Mund geöffnet hatte um auch ihren Senf dazuzugeben. Beleidigt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht. ,Du bist so gemein! Immer muss ich in deiner Gegenwart die heilige Maria spielen!", meinte sie schmollend. ,Stimmt nicht! Wenn du das müsstest, dann dürftest du den ganzen Tag den Mund nicht mehr aufmachen. Du kannst nämlich nicht einen Tag verbringen, ohne etwas verrücktes zu sagen!" ,Bäääh!", meinte Lorelai und streckte Rory die Zunge entgegen. ,Siehst du, das meine ich!", beschwerte sich Rory. ,Man, wenn das so weitergeht, dann mache ich euch zu Hauptdarstellern einer Seifenoper!", unterbrach Tristan die kleine Diskussion zwischen Rory und Lorelai.

Kurz darauf kam Luke mit zwei Tassen an ihren Tisch. ,Der dritte Kaffee ist schon unterwegs!", sagte er, stellte zwei Tassen vor Rory und Tristan nieder und ging zurück an den Tresen, um eine weitere Tasse Kaffee zu holen.

,Tristan, gib mir einen Schluck von deinem Kaffee!", wandte sich Lorelai an Tristan. ,Geht nicht!", sagte dieser und schaute verlegen auf seine Tasse Cola vor sich. ,Warum geht das nicht? Ach komm, nur einen Schluck", bescherte sich Lorelai. ,Na ja, das geht nicht, weil…ich nicht mehr drinnen habe!", meinte Tristan nach kurzen Zögern und leerte seine Tasse mit einigen Schlücken. ,Gemeinheit!", schmollte Lorelai. ,Tja, so bin ich eben!", meinte Tristan entschuldigend.

In diesem Moment kam Luke mit Lorelais Kaffee und dem Kuchen auf den Tisch. ,Danke Luke, du bist so nett…im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten am Tisch!", meinte Lorelai. ,Ja, ja. Das weiß ich selber, dass ich nett bin. Okay, noch irgendeinen Wunsch? Rory? Nein. Und du Tristan? Noch eine Cooo…ähm Kaffee? Möchtest du noch einen Kaffee?", antwortete Luke. ,Nein, danke Lucy…ähm Luke", sagte Tristan und lächelte. Lorelai und Rory schauten sich ratlos an. ,Was soll das?", flüsterte Lorelai Rory zu. ,Keine Ahnung!", wisperte Rory und zuckte mit ihren Schultern. ,Okay, wir müssen gehen. Bye Mom, Lucy…ähm Luke! Komm Tristan…sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!", erhob Rory ihre Stimme. ,Oh mein Gott, das wäre der Weltuntergang", murrte Tristan und erhob sich seufzend. Lorelai winkte den beiden hinterher. ,Bis später", rief sie den beiden hinterher. Tristan und Rory verließen das Diner.

1 Min. später:

,Hey, fahr langsamer!", schrie Rory. ,Hey, wer hat hier vor einigen Sekunden gekreischt,Tristan fahr schneller oder wir kommen noch zu spät!´" - ,Ja, ja, ich gebs ja zu. Das habe ich gesagt, aber ich habe nicht von dir verlangt, wie ein Rennfahrer zu fahren!" - ,Na ja, wenn du meinst. Aber noch eine Warnung: Die 1. Stunde beginnt in 10 Minuten!" - ,Oh mein Gott, fahr schneller! Warum hast du denn einen Porsche!" Tristan musste lachen und drückte auf das Gaspedal. Rory hielt sich fest. ,Wenn noch jemand etwas gegen den Bus sagt, der bekommt es mit mir zu tun!", dachte sie sich.

2 Minuten später hielt der Porsche auf dem Parkplatz von Chilton. Rory stieß die Tür auf, schlug sie, nachdem sie ausgestiegen war, wieder zu und rannte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh in die Schule. Tristan blickte ihr verwirrt hinterher.

,Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass heute ein Wettrennen stattgefunden hat. Ich wette um eine Million, dass du die Erste geworden bist!", meinte Tristan, als er sich neben Rory gegen die Schließfächer lehnte. ,Ja, ja, hör auf zu plappern. Halt das lieber mal!", meinte Rory schlechtgelaunt und drückte Tristan eine Ladung Bücher in die Hände. Tristan wurde vom schweren Gewicht der Bücher überrascht und sagte zu Rory,,Was, jetzt findet auch noch ein Bewerb im Gewichtheben statt?" Rory lachte erleichtert auf, nahm Tristan die Bücher aus der Hand und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Stunde, politische Bildung.

Tristan nahm direkt neben Rory Platz. ,Bist du sicher, dass du mit mir zurückfahren willst. Ich meine, was ist, wenn ich schneller als 50 km/h fahre?", meinte Tristan, als er all das Zeug ausgepackt hatte, das er für den heutigen Test brauchte. ,Ha, ha, ha! Sehr witzig!", meinte Rory. ,Tja, so bin ich eben!" - ,Dann wird es höchste Zeit, dass du dich änderst!" - ,Danke, solche Komplimente hört man doch immer gern!" - ,Sei still, der Professor steht vor der Tür!" ,OH MEIN GOTT! Schlimmer kanns wirklich nicht mehr kommen!", schrie Tristan auf und lachte. ,Man, jetzt mach dir doch nicht gleich in die Hosen. Wenn´s nicht schon zu spät ist! Lehrer sind nur bescheuerte Menschen, die nichts anderes machen, als ihr Leben mit dem Versuch zu vergeuden den Leuten von heute was beizubringen!", fügte er noch hinzu. ,Danke für das Kompliment Mr. DuGrey!", ertönte eine Stimme. Gerade hatte Professor Valentine, Professor für Politische Bildung, die Klasse betreten. ,Immer doch!", meinte Tristan mit einem fetten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. ,Das bedeutet eine Note Abzug für den Test den wir heute machen!", brüllte der Professor nun wütend. ,Damit kann ich leben! Dann gibt es eben eine 1 minus!", meinte Tristan gelassen. - ,Zwei Noten Abzug!" - ,Auch okay!" - ,Drei Noten!" - ,Von mir aus!" – Vier Noten!" - ,Tun sie, was Sie für nötig halten!" - ,Das werde ich auch! Ich werde mit deinem Vater reden!" - ,Na dann viel Glück. Das wird meinen Vater allerdings wenig interessieren!" - ,Ach was! Man sollte dich ins Irrenhaus stecken!" - ,Na ja, ob das gut genug für mich ist!" - ,Okay Klappe halten jetzt DuGrey. Das wäre geklärt, du bekommst eine Eintragung ins Klassenregister. Und dein Test…auch wenn es eine Arbeit von 1 plus werden sollte, bekommen Sie nur eine 3 dafür." ,Okay!", meinte Tristan locker.

Der Professor nahm die Tests aus seiner Tasche, ging durch die Bänke und verteilte sie. ,Okay, anfangen! Und Mr. DuGrey…ich würde ihnen raten, in dieser Stunde nichts mehr zu tun, als den Test so gut wie es nur geht auszufüllen!" - ,Vielleicht, ich überleg´s mir!" Dann konnte der Test beginnen. Rory kritzelte eifrig alles, was ihr vom Lernen geblieben war auf das Blatt. Sie fing an Tristan aus den Augenwinkeln aus zu betrachten. Er saß auf seinem Stuhl und starrte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Rory spähte auf sein Blatt. ,Sie sind der blödeste Professor, den die Welt jemals hervorgebracht hat!", stand dort. ,Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?", flüsterte Rory vorwurfsvoll. ,Was denn?", meinte Tristan scheinheilig. Rory schüttelte den Kopf und meinte,,Ach, mach doch was du willst!" Sie wendete sich wieder ihrem Blatt zu. ,Hab ich immer schon gemacht!", fügte Tristan noch hinzu, bevor er wieder gelangweilt aus dem Fenster starrte.

40 Min. später:

,Okay, Johnny, sammle bitte die Tests ein und leg sie mir auf den Tisch!", meinte Professor Valentine. Johnny erhob sich von seinem Pult und fing an die Tests einzusammeln. ,Ich hoffe für sie alle, dass sie ihr bestes gegeben haben!", erhob der Professor seine Stimme. ,Oh ja, auf mich trifft das voll und ganz zu!", meldete sich Tristan. ,Ja, ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf deinen Test DuGrey!" - ,Das sollten sie auch!" ,Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt! Okay danke Johnny. Du kannst dich setzen!", sagte der Professor. ,Na ja, Johnny wird ihnen ja nicht den Gefallen tun und den ganzen Tag stehen bleiben!", meldete sich Tristan wieder. ,Musst du eigentlich immer das letzte Wort haben?", fragte der Professor fassungslos. ,Wow, bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?" ,Du…", fing der Professor an, als die Schulglocke erklang. ,Okay, wir klären das Morgen DuGrey!" - ,Ich freu mich schon darauf!" - ,Auf wieder sehen Klasse!" Mit diesen Worten rauschte der Professor auf der Klasse.

,Hast du sie eigentlich noch alle? Das ist dein Vorgesetzter!", fuhr Rory Tristan an. ,Na und?", lächelte Tristan Rory an. ,Bei dir ist doch alles zu spät!", lautete die Antwort. ,Komisch, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich eine Uhr bin!" ,Okay…tief einatmen, und ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen…!", versuchte Rory sich zu beruhigen. ,Was soll das werden? Bist du schwanger?", unterbrach sie Tristan mitten in ihren Übungen. - ,Hääh?" - ,Na ja, du klingst, wie wenn du Schwangerschaftsatmung üben würdest!" - ,Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du ein Idiot bist?" - ,Aber ein gut aussehender!" - ,Na ja, jeder hat seinen eigenen Geschmack!" - ,Und. Entspreche ich DEINEM Geschmack?" - ,Ja…in deinen Träumen!" - ,Träume können wahr werden!" - ,Ja…in deinen Träumen" - ,Kann es sein, dass du selber noch träumst?" - ,Nein, du bist nämlich nie in meinen Träumen!" - ,Autsch!" - ,Pflaster?" - ,Ja, für mein Herz. Du hast es gerade gebrochen!" - ,Cool, hast du dir endlich ein Herz zugelegt?" - ,Ja…in deinen Träumen!" - ,Hey, wir kommen zu spät zur zweiten Stunde!" - ,Oje, jetzt geht das wieder los!"

In der letzten Stunde:

,Okay, bitte setzt euch!", meinte Professor Austin. ,Okay, ich habe einiges vor. Zuerst bekommt ihr eure Tests zurück, die ihr bis morgen bitte allesamt verbessert und unterschreiben lässt. Danach werde ich euch in Gruppen zu viert einteilen. Jeweils eine Gruppe ermittelt z.B. die Revolution, der 2. Weltkrieg usw. Okay, bitte teil die Tests auf Michael!"

,Yeah! Eine Eins!", jubelte Rory, als sie ihren Test vor sich hatte. ,Yeah! Eine Zwei Plus!", meinte Tristan, als er auch seinen Test vor sich hatte. Es entstand eine laute Diskussion über die erhaltenen Noten. ,Bitte alle wieder still! Ich teile euch nun in Gruppen ein!", sagte die Professorin. Mit einem Mal verstummte die ganze Klasse. ,Okay, 1. Gruppe: Mary, Johnny, Jimmy und Chester. 2. Gruppe: Jack, Brad, Michael und Jeremy. 3. Gruppe: Rory, Tristan, Louise und Chris." ,Scheiße", fing Tristan an zu fluchen. ,Warum muss ich immer mit Idioten wie Chris Cooper zusammenarbeiten!", dachte sich Tristan. ,Gibt es irgendein Problem mit der Einteilung ihrer Gruppe Mr. DuGrey?", fragte Professor Austin. ,Ach was, wie kommen Sie denn darauf? Ich fluche einfach nur für mein Leben gern!" ,Ach, verstehe! Dann weiter: 4. Gruppe…", fuhr die Professorin fort. ,Jetzt ärgere dich nicht lange. Ist doch nur ein Projekt…das gehr auch wieder vorbei!", meinte Rory zu Tristan. ,Ich hoffe, dass du damit Recht hast!", meinte Tristan widerwillig und wendete sich wieder Professor Austin zu. Rory seufzte.

Nach 45. Min.:

,Okay, es wird in einer Minute läuten! Das Projekt muss mindestens eine Zeit von 20 Minuten in Anspruch nehmen. Die Vorstellung erfolgt in einer Woche. Wer noch irgendwelche Fragen hat, soll nach dem Unterricht zu mir kommen!", meinte Professorin Austin, kurz bevor die Glocke zum Schulschluss läutete.

Alls Schüler stürzten aus der Klasse, bevor sie noch irgendein Lehrer aufhalten konnte.

,Okay, wir sollten aus Louise und Cooper warten, damit wir Ort und Zeitpunkt unseres ersten Treffen ausmachen können!", wandte sich Rory an Tristan, als sie beide vor der Schule standen. ,Ja, ja!", kam die Antwort. - ,Täuscht mich das, oder hast du eine schlechte Laune heute?" - ,Na ja, es gab schon bessere Tage in meinem Leben!" ,Na dann werden wir dich versuchen zu Hause wieder aufzumuntern! Aber erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen…da kommen Chris und Louise!", meinte Rory, als Chris und Louise aus dem Gebäude traten. ,Hey Leute!", meinte Louise lässig. Chris lehnte sich gegen das Geländer,,Können wir das so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen! Ich habe nicht Lust noch länger mit diesem Arschloch da drüber abzuhängen!", meinte Chris mürrisch und nickte mit seinem Kopf in Tristans Richtung. ,Es zwingt dich ja keiner bei uns mitzumachen!", forderte dieser Chris heraus. - ,Hey! Damit ich NOCH eine schlechte Note bekomme?" - ,Glaub mir, das macht´s bei dir auch nicht mehr aus!" ,Aus ihr beiden. Wenn ihr das so schnell wie möglich hinter euch haben wollt, dann würde ich vorschlagen ihr nennt Ort und Treffpunkt!", schlug Rory vor. ,Bei mir zu Hause geht´s nicht! Meine Mutter will nicht gestört werden. Sie hat einen neuen Freund, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine!", meinte Louise. ,Bei mir geht´s auch nicht. Bei uns wird renoviert!", sagte Chris. ,Was mich betrifft, bei mir können wir uns auch nicht treffen. Ich wurde nämlich rausgeworfen!", verkündete Tristan. ,Okay, dann bleibt ja nur mehr mein Haus übrig. Um vier Uhr?", meinte Rory. Mit diesem Vorschlag waren alle einverstanden. ,Okay, dann sehen wir uns dann! Tristan, kommst du?", sagte Rory. Tristan folgte ihr, jedoch nicht ohne Chris noch einen weiteren bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Rory und Tristan stiegen in Tristans Auto ein.

,Tristan?", wandte sich Rory an ihn, als er begann seine Autoschlüssel zu suchen. ,Hmmm?", hörte man es von ihm. - ,Ich frage mich, warum du und Chris euch so dermaßen hasst. Ich meine, im Gegensatz zu euch sind Paris und ich die besten Freundinnen auf dieser Welt!" - ,Ach, da gibt es viele Gründe. Mit 10 Jahren waren wir sogar die besten Freunde. Dann haben wir uns verändert. Er hatte eine Freundin, die allerdings mehr an mir interessiert war als an ihm. Chris hat mir deswegen vorgeworfen, dass ich ihm seine Freundin ausspanne, obwohl ich überhaupt nichts von ihr wollte. Tja, dann gab´s noch ein paar Prügeleien und auf einmal waren wir die größten Feinde der Welt!" - ,Tragische Geschichte!" - ,Ja, tragischer als der Untergang der Titanic. Okay, lass uns losfahren. Sonst trocknest du mir noch aus, wenn du keinen Kaffee bekommst!" Rory lachte. Tristan wollte gerade aus dem Parkplatz fahren, als auf einmal ein Lehrer angerannt kam. Er brüllte,,Sofort wieder rein in das Gebäude! Ein Tornado zieht auf!"


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Also Leute, hier das nächste Kapitel! Werde jetzt wenn möglich jeden zweiten Tag updaten. Habe die Story selber zwar schon fertig, muss sie aber noch abtippen. Ich hoffe die nächsten Kapitel werden euch gefallen. Viel Spaß!

15 min. später:

,Ja Mom, uns gehr es gut! Beruhige dich wieder. Und alle von Stars Hollow sind wirklich in Sicherheit?" Kurze Pause. ,Okay, dann ist ja gut. Okay, ich muss Schluss machen. Die Leitung wird bald tot sein. Okay, bye. Ich liebe dich!", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Rory. Als das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Lorelai vorbei war, seufzte sie. ,Man, was für ein aufregender Tag. Fast zu aufregend! Ja, ja, morgen wird das alles wieder anders ausschauen!", ging es Rory durch den Kopf. ,Entschuldigung, kannst du mir mal kurz halfen?", keuchte hinter ihr auf einmal Tristan. ,Hmmm?" Rory drehte sich um. ,Oh Entschuldigung! Moment, ich nehme dir mal ab!" ,Wär nicht schlecht!", meinte Tristan, konzentriert alles zu halten, was er für das Überlaben während des Tornados eingekauft hatte.

,Und, viel Gedrängel?", fragte Rory, als sie Tristan die Decken und einen Teil der Essens abnahm. ,Man, ein Ameisenhaufen wäre leicht gewesen!", kam die Antwort. Rory und Tristan breiteten ihre Decken in der Ecke des Schutzkellers auf, wenn man das als Schutzkeller bezeichnen konnte. Hier war alles, was man fürs Überleben brauchte und noch mehr: Kühlschrank, TV, Lampen und sogar eine Küche. Gott sei Dank waren nicht viele Leute in die Schulte zurückgeholt worden. Nur: Direktor Charleston, Professor Valentine, Professor Austin, Tristan, Rory, Brad, Duncan, Bowman, Madeline, Louise, Chris, Jeremy, Summer, Mary und Henry.

Gerade, als Rory sich hinlegen wollte stand auf einmal Louise vor ihr,,Sag mal, ich habe zwar überhaupt keine Lust auf diesen Tornado, aber um die Zeit herüberzubringen, wir könnten doch in die Bibliothek gehen und mit unserem Projekt anfangen. Ich meine, noch besteht keine Gefahr vor dem Tornado und wenn er wirklich auftaucht, können uns die Lehrer ja warnen" - ,Das ist eine super Idee Louise! Hol Chris! Tristan, steh auf, wir gehen in die Bibliothek, um unser Projekt anzufangen!" ,Oh man, das war ja klar. Sogar während eines Tornados denkst du nur an die Schule!", beschwerte sich Tristan. - ,Also, 1. Der Tornado ist noch gar nicht da und 2. Wenn wir in der Schule sind, dann können wir nicht, dann müssen wir praktisch an Schule denken!" - ,Na ja, wenn du meinst!" - ,Okay, genug geplappert. Nimm deine Bücher und ab in die Bibliothek!" - ,Hey, kommandier mich nicht so herum. Wir sind ja nicht beim Militär" - ,Doch sind wir. Und…Marsch, eins, zwei, drei, vier!" Tristan steckte Rory die Zunge heraus. ,Sehr schöne Zunge Tristan!" - ,Danke, bin auch sehr stolz darauf!" - ,Ach, was du nicht sagst" - ,Hey, wer hat hier gesagt, es soll nicht mehr weitergeplappert werden. Los, Abmarsch in die Bibliothek. Je früher wir mit dem Projekt anfange, desto früher sind wir fertig!"

10 Min. später saßen Louise, Chris, Tristan und Rory am Tisch und suchten jeder für sich in Lexika Aufzeichnungen über den 1. Weltkrieg, das Thema ihres Projektes. ,Ich geh das mal kopieren! Hier steht etwas über die Geschichte von Kosmetik drinnen!", meinte Louise. ,Ähm…entschuldigung. Aber was hat Kosmetik mit dem 1. Weltkrieg zu tun?", fragte Rory fassungslos. ,Nichts, außer dass es interessanter ist" Mit diesen Worten schlenderte Louise lässig zum Kopierer. Rory blickte ihr verwirrt hinterher, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieser auf das Buch vor ihr. ,Rory!", meinte Chris auf einmal. Rory wandte sich von ihrem Buch ab und schaute Chris fragend an. ,Was ist? Steht in deinem Buch etwas?" - ,Na ja, nein. Ich wollet dich eigentlich fragen, ob du und DuGrey zusammen seit!" - ,Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich und Tristan sind nur Freunde. ,Bis jetzt!" - ,Was willst du damit sagen, Chris?" - ,Ach komm doch Gilmore! Jeder weiß, dass DuGrey jedes Mädchen rumkriegt. Und so wird das auch mit dir sein. Und soll ich dir was sagen? Nachdem er dich ins Bett gekriegt hat, lässt er dich einfach stehen. So wie er immer gemacht hat und machen wird!" Tristan der das Gespräch bis jetzt interessiert verfolgt hatte, drohte Chris auf einmal,,Hör mal Cooper. Nur, weil du ein Problem mit mir hast, brauchst du mich nicht bei Rory schlecht machen. Also, halt verdammt noch mal deine Fresse und kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten!" ,Reg dich wieder ab Tristan. Chris weiß nicht, was er sagt. Und es wird ihm auch nicht gelingen, dich bei mir schlecht zu machen. Denn ich weiß, wer du bist und ich vertraue dir!", meinte Rory mitfühlend.

,Jetzt hast du das Ziel schon fast erreicht DuGrey! Sie vertraut dir. Jetzt brauchst du sie nur noch in ein Zimmer zu führen, und schon kannst du sie flachlegen!", mischt sich Chris ein und ein fettes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. ,Jetzt reicht´s!", brüllte Tristan, stand auf und packte Chris am Kragen. ,Ich hab dich gewarnt, dass du dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern sollst. Wenn du es auf diese Weise haben willst, kannst du es von mir aus so haben!" Mit diesen Worten schlug er Chris mit seiner Faust voll ins Gesicht. Als er zum zweiten Mal ausholen wollte, blockte Chris seinen Angriff ab, gewann Kontrolle über Tristan und schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Tristan gewann nach wenigen Sekunden die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Er packte Chris an den Schultern und schleuderte ihn über einen Tisch in der Bibliothek. Chris trat Tristan in seinen Magen, worauf sich dieser bückte, um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Chris packte einen Stuhl und zertrümmerte ihn auf Tristans Rücken. Tristan riss Chris zu Boden und schlug ihm mehrmals ins Gesicht, mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte. ,Hört sofort auf!", schrie Rory verzweifelt. Sie stand neben der ganzen Szene, ratlos, was sie tun sollte. Auf einmal hörte sie hinter sich ein Geräusch. Louise lag am Boden, bewegte sich nicht.

,Louise! Was ist passiert?" Rory stürzte sofort zu Louise und rüttelte sich. Doch Louise war bewusstlos. ,Was soll ich nur tun? Hier liegt Louise bewusstlos auf dem Boden und daneben prügeln sich Chris und Tristan!", dachte Rory verzweifelt. Plötzlich wandte sie sich einer Bewegung zu, die sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten hatte. Sie rang nach Atem. Vor dem Fenster tobte der Tornado. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr.

Sie zwang sich, sich wieder zu fassen und wandte wie in Zeitlupe den Blich von der atemberaubenden Naturkatastrophe ab. Sie brüllte,,Der Tornado ist unterwegs!" Tristan und Chris, die sich noch immer gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen, wandten sich erschrocken voneinander ab. Als sie Rorys Worte realisiert hatten, schauten sie sich noch mal ab, bevor Chris sich von Tristan losriss. ,Fuck! Raus hier!", fluchte er und rannte aus der Bibliothek. Tristan half Rory Louise zu stützen, damit sie sie in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Vor der Tür zum Schutzkeller lieg ihnen auf einmal Professorin Austin über den Weg,,Oh, zum Glück. Ich habe euch schon überall gesucht, sofort alle in den Schutzkeller!" Direktor Charleston verriegelte die Tür, nachdem Rory, Tristan, Louise, Chris und Professorin Austin sich in den Raum gestürzt hatten. ,Keine Sorge, hier kann uns nicht zustoßen!", meinte er. Rory und Tristan legten Louise auf eine Matte, worauf Professor Valentine angerannt kam, um sich um Louise zu kümmern. Danach machten sich Rory und Tristan auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafplatz, einer einsamen Ecke. Beide sagten kein Wort zueinander. Sie waren beide noch zu geschockt von den gerade geschehenen Ereignissen. Die beiden ließen sich fallen und starrten vor sich hin. Rory hob den Kopf, um zu überprüfen, ob mit Tristan alles in Ordnung war. Sie konnte sehen, dass seine Lippe blutete. ,Komm, ich verarzte dich!", meinte sie zu ihm und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. Sie nahm ein Taschentuch und tupfte damit auf seine Lippe. Noch immer schien Tristan nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Im Gegenteil, noch immer starrte er vor sich hin. Es war ihm unmöglich seine Gedanken zu ordnen. ,Was wäre gewesen, wenn wir den Tornado nicht entdeckt hätten? Dann wären wir alle gestorben. Was hätte das eigentlich ausgemacht? Wen würde ich hier zurücklassen, dem ich nur etwas bedeute?", fragte sich Tristan im Stillen.

,Tristan…?", ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme vor ihm, Rory. Er hatte überhaupt nicht realisiert, dass sie vor ihm saß, sich um ihn kümmerte. ,Was ist?", fragte er. - ,Warum hast du das getan?" - ,Was getan?" - ,Du weißt schon was! Warum hast du dich mit Chris geprügelt?" - ,Weil er es nicht anders haben wollte!" - ,Warum konntet ihr nicht miteinander reden? Warum musstet ihr euch gleich prügeln?" - ,Weil reden nicht gebracht hätte! Cooper hört nur auf sich selbe. Na ja, wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen!" - ,Aber warum habt ihr euch geprügelt?" - ,Rory, er hat uns beleidigt. Hat sich in Sachen eingemischt, die ihn überhaupt nichts angehen!" - ,Aber…" - ,Rory, du hast gesagt, du vertraust mir…" ,Das habe…" - ,Dann lass mich dein Vertrauen auch spüren!" - ,Es ist nur, dass ich mir Sorgen mache…um dich. Tristan, du hast doch sonst schon genug Probleme. Verschaff dir nicht noch eins mit Chris!" - ,Zu spät! Ich schaff das schon. Ich komme mit all dem klar…wenn du mir hilfst!" - ,Das werde ich! Das tun Freunde doch!" - ,Ja genau…das tun Freunde" Tristan stand auf und ging weg. ,Wohin willst du?", rief Rory ihm hinterher. Doch Tristan hörte nicht hin. Rory dachte, dass Tristan vielleicht etwas Zeit für sich brauchte. Sie lehnte sich zurück, nahm ein Buch heraus und begann zu lesen.

1 Stunde später:

Rory blickte von ihrem Buch auf. Tristan war noch immer nicht zurückgekommen. Rory wurde langweilig. Sie erhob sich, um sich auf die Suche nach Tristan zu machen. Auf dem Weg kam sie an Louise und Professor Valentine vorbei. Rory bückte sich. ,Wie geht es Louise?" - ,Na ja, sie sollte demnächst aufwachen." - ,Okay, dann ist ja gut…ähm…sagen Sie, haben Sie Tristan gesehen. Ich kann ihn nicht finden!" - ,Das würde ich auch für Sie hoffen Rory. Sie sollten sich nicht mit Leuten wie DuGrey abgeben. Solche Leute bringen nur Ärger mit sich!" - ,Ich glaube, ich kann selbst entscheiden, mit wem ich mich abgebe und mit wem nicht. Danke!" Rory rauschte davon. ,Was denkt sich dieser Professor nur? Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und durch das, was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, bin ich davon überzeugt, dass sich Tristan verändert hat", ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie suchte weiter nach Tristan. Schließlich fand sie ihn vor dem Fernseher. ,Hey, wo warst du denn? Ich suche dich schon eine Weile!", sagte Rory. Tristan schreckte auf. Nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass Rory da gesprochen hatte, antwortete er,,Oh, ich hatte einfach Lust ein bisschen alleine zu sein" - ,Soll ich wieder gehen?" - ,Nein, nein, bleib. Ich meine, alleine sein ist ja schön und gut, aber mir ist irgendwann langweilig geworden." - ,Warum bist du nicht einfach zurückgekommen, als dir langweilig wurde?" Stille. Tristan starrte betreten vor sich hin. ,Tristan, was ist los?" - ,Nicht, ich bin einfach nur müde" - ,Moment mal, warum antwortest du mir nicht auf meine Frage, warum du nicht zurückgekommen bist, als dir langweilig wurde?" Schweigen. ,Tristan! Nun sag schon!" Er seufzte, erhob jedoch seinen Kopf. Noch immer vermied er Augenkontakt mit Rory. ,Na ja, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll. Aber…na ja. Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst…Professor Valentine hat mir gedroht, dass ich mich von dir fernhalten solle. Sonst sorgt er dafür, dass ich dieses Jahr durchfalle" - ,Das hat er nicht!" - ,Ja, das hat er. Und jetzt musst du sofort gehen. Wenn er uns zusammen sieht, dann bekommen wir Ärger. Ich will nicht, dass du auch noch in diese ganzen Drohungen mit einbezogen wirst!" - ,Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal!" - ,Nein, es ist nicht egal! Rory, wenn er uns zusammen sieht, dann wird er auch dir drohen. Und das hast du auf keinen Fall verdient. Besonders nicht wegen mir!" - ,Nein Tristan, ich werde nicht gehen. Ich werde unsere Freundschaft nicht aufgeben. Und vor allem nicht wegen diesem Möchtegern-Professor!" - ,…okay, lass und zurückgehen" Tristan stand auf, Rory folgte ihm. Die beiden gingen nebeneinander her, als sei an Professor Valentine vorbeikamen. Er warf Tristan einen giftigen Blick zu. Rory sah das und legte ihren Arm um Tristans Schulter und lächelte zufrieden. Tristan legte seinen Arm um Rorys Hüfte und lächelte ebenfalls.

,Man, wie hat sich mein Leben in den letzten Tagen doch nur verändert!", dachten sich beide.

10 Minuten später saßen beide nebeneinander auf ihrem Schlafplatz. Rory las. Sie hatten seit dem Gespräch vorhin kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt.

Auf einmal sprang Henry um die Ecke und rief,,Kommt mit raus! Die Gefahr ist vorbei! Man kann am Horizont noch den Tornado beobachten!" Tristan stand auf, um Henry nach draußen zu folgen. Rory entschloss sich lieber hier zu bleiben. ,Ich habe den Tornado ja schon gesehen!", dachte sie sich und schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was passiert wäre, wenn sie den Tornado nicht entdeckt hätten. Währenddessen standen Tristan und Henry vor Chilton und beobachteten den Tornado, der sich langsam aus ihrem Blickfeld entfernte. ,Wow, so ein Tornado ist einfach atemberaubend!", staunte Henry. - ,Ja das ist er…" - ,Ähm…Tristan. Was ich noch sagen wollte. Cooper fragte mich vorhin, ob zwischen dir und Rory was läuft. Ich wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte. Na ja, da dachte ich mir…ich frag dich einfach mal. Läuft zwischen euch beiden was?" - ,Nein, tut es nicht. Wir sind nur seit kurzer Zeit Freunde" - ,Okay, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Okay…ich geh dann mal wieder rein. Kommst du mit?" - ,Ja ja, ich komme gleich nach" - ,Okay, bis später!" Damit ging Henry wieder in das Gebäude. Tristan seufzte. Er war müde, von all den Ereignissen, die sich in den letzten Tagen abgespielt hatten. Was hätte er dafür getan, wenn alles wäre wie vor ein paar Wochen. Keine Sorgen, keine Müdigkeit, keine plagenden Gedanken…Er setzte sich auf die Stufen, zündete eine Zigarette an und fühlte, wie der Rauch seine Lungen ausfüllte.

,Hey Henry, wo ist Tristan?", fragte Rory Henry. ,Er kommt gleich. Er wollte nur noch ein bisschen weiter frische Luft schnappen", antwortete dieser. ,Okay, danke!" - ,Keine Ursache. Wir sehen uns ja noch!" Rory schaute Henry hinterher, bis er hinter der Eckt verschwunden war. Dann widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Buch.

10 Minuten später blickte Rory auf. Tristan war immer noch nicht hier. Sie schaute sich um. Keine Spur von ihm. Sie seufzte, stand aber schließlich auf um ihn zu suchen.

Sie trat nach draußen und sah Tristan, der auf den Stufen hockte und in die Ferne starrte. Rory blieb, wo sie war. Tristan zog nun schon an seiner dritten Zigarette. Rory räusperte sich. Tristan wandte sich erschrocken um. ,Oh, du bist es", meinte er und blickte dann wieder in die Ferne. Rory nahm neben ihm Platz.

,Was machst du hier draußen?", fragte Rory. - ,Ich weiß nicht. Hier bin ich einfach ungestört. Weg von all den Problemen…" - ,Oh…darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten? - ,Von mir aus" Dann herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden. ,Weißt du…", fing Tristan an, drückte seine Zigarette aus und wandte sich an Rory. Er zögerte. Schließlich fuhr er fort,,Wenn mir vor ein paar Wochen jemand gesagt hätte, dass ich heute hier hocke, mit dir neben mir…man, ich hätte diesen Menschen für verrückt gehalten!" - ,Ich weiß, was du meinst" - ,Ich meine, wir sind von Grund auf verschieden!" - ,Nein, etwas haben wir gemeinsam!" - ,Ach, was denn?" - ,Wir sind füreinander da!" - ,Na ja, auf dich mag das ja zutreffen. Aber…Rory, schau mich doch einmal an. Mein Leben ist erbärmlich. Ich krieg nichts auf die Reihe. Geschweige denn dir weiterzuhelfen!" - ,Das ist nicht wahr Tristan und das weißt du. Vergleiche uns beide doch mal. Du bist einer der beliebtesten Schüler in Chilton, wenn nicht der Beliebteste. Ich werde jeden Tag genervt. Du kannst alles kriegen, was du willst. Und ich kann arbeiten, so viel ich will, und ich erreiche meine Ziele trotzdem nur schwer!" - ,Aber Schule ist nicht alles! Du hast eine wunderbare Mutter! Ich habe euch beide bei deiner Geburtstagsparty beobachtet. Ihr habt ein Verhältnis, von dem ich nur träumen kann, dass ich es zu meinen Eltern habe. Aber nein, es soll nicht so sein. Ich hocke Tag für Tag alleine, in einem riesigen, einsamen Haus. Ohne jemanden, der mir zuhört oder einfach mal fragt ,Hey, wie geht´s dir?´. Und so wird es auch bleiben. Das habe ich inzwischen eingesehen." - ,…ich wusste nicht, dass du so fühlst. Aber eines kannst du mir glauben…wenn du mal jemanden zum reden brauchst, oder der dir einfach nur zuhört…ich bin immer für dich da. Tag und Nacht. Nacht und Tag." - ,Danke Rory. Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel!" Die beiden widmeten sich wieder ihren eigenen Gedanken.

,Und was machen wir morgen?", fragte Rory auf einmal. - ,Morgen?" - ,Ja, Professorin Austin meinte, wir müssen noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben, weil immer noch Gefahr besteht. Und ich habe nicht vor, den ganzen Tag rumzusitzen und mich zu langweilen!" - ,Nein, da hast du Recht. Das habe ich auch nicht!" - ,Okay, was machen wir dann also?" - ,Das werden wir schon noch sehen. Heute will ich mich erst mal entspannen und danach brauch ich meinen Schönheitsschlaf!" - ,Glaub mir, das hilft bei dir auch nicht mehr!" - ,Hey, wie Orlando Bloom schaue ich nun auch nicht wieder aus. Und das ist doch schon mal ne Menge. Und so wie ich dich kenne, wirst DU die ganze Nacht durchlernen!" - ,Wie kommst du den darauf!" Rory lächelte. - ,Ich kenne dich zu gut, als dass du mir was vormachen könntest!" - ,Das werden wir ja noch sehen!" Beide lachten.

Auf einmal fiel ein Regentropfen vom Himmel. Einsam und alleine verschwand er in der Erde. Nach wenigen Sekunden regnete es wie aus Eimern. Ein Blitz erhellte den Himmel, gefolgt vom einen lauten Donner. ,Ich liebe Gewitter…", flüsterte Tristan. Rory legte ihren Kopf auf Tristans Schulter,,Ich auch…"

2 Stunden später:

Henry wanderte duch das Gebäude auf der Suche nach Tristan und Rory. Er wurde beauftragt, die beiden wieder in den Schutzkeller zurückzubringen. ,Was macht Lane jetzt etwa?", fragte er sich. Er hatte vor dem Tornado noch kurz mit ihr gesprochen. Sie war mit Rorys und ihrer Mutter zusammen im Schutzkeller des Independence Inn. Henry machte sich Sorgen. Hatte die Angst? Dachte sie in diesem Moment vielleicht an ihn, wie er an sie dachte?

Er war an der Eingangstür angelangt. Langsam öffnete er sie. Er erkannte im Dunkeln zwei Gestalten, die das Toben des Gewitters beobachteten. ,Rory? Tristan?", rief er. Rory wandte den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer nach ihnen gefragt hatte. ,Oh, hey Henry. Was ist?" - ,Professor Austin meinte, ich soll euch zum Essen holen. Und danach müssen wir alle unter unsere Decken und schlafen" ,Okay, das trifft sich gut, ich habe einen riesigen Hunger!", meinte Rory und stand auf. Die drei Teenager machten sich auf den Weg zur Cafeteria, wo alle Schüler und Lehrer gemeinsam essen sollten. Tristan, Rory und Henry setzten sich ans Ende des Tisches, damit sie privat reden konnten. Keiner von ihnen war aufgelegt, mit den anderen Schülern oder Professoren zu sprechen.

,Henry, weißt du wie lange wir noch hier in der Schule bleiben sollen?" - ,Nicht genau. Professorin Austin meinte so an die 3-4 Tage. Die Nachrichten haben gemeldet, dass der nächste Tornado schon unterwegs ist"

Das restliche Essen verlief beinahe schweigend. Ab und zu plauderte man ein bisschen über die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages.

Spät am Abend machten sich die Schüler und Lehrer bereit für die Nacht. Rory und Tristan schlüpften unter ihre Decken. Sie lagen einsam in ihrer Ecke, die restlichen Schüler schliefen alle weiter entfernt von ihnen. Rory gähnte. ,Okay, ich werde dann mal versuchen zu schlafen", meinte sie, als alle Lichter ausgingen. Sie schloss ihre Augen. ,Rory?", kam es plötzlich von neben ihr…Tristan. Rory hätte beinahe, sie wäre zu Hause in ihrem Bett. Mit ihrer Mutter in ihrem Haus. Sie lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. Tristan hatte Recht, sie und ihre Mutter hatten eine ganz besondere Beziehung. Eine Beziehung, auf die sie nicht verzichten könnte. ,Was ist?", antwortete sie Tristan. - ,Kann ich dir mal eine Frage stellen?" - ,Klar doch!" - ,Bist du eigentlich immer noch mit Dean zusammen?" - ,Nein, warum?" - ,Ach nur so, ich meine, mir ist aufgefallen, dass, wenn du noch mit Dean zusammen wärst, du dich nicht mit mir abgeben würdest" - ,Wie kommst du denn darauf?" - ,Na ja, falls du es gemerkt haben solltest…Dean ist sehr eifersüchtig. Er hätte dir nie erlaubt, dich mit mir abzugeben!" Rory dachte eine Weile darüber nach und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass Tristan Recht hatte. Dean hätte es nie erlaubt, dass sie sich mit Tristan abgeben würde. ,Ich hätte echt was verpasst, wenn ich Tristan weiter ignoriert hätte. Dann wären wir uns im Leben nie so nahe gekommen. Und wegen Dean, ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, ja ich empfinde immer noch etwas für ihn. Aber an diesem Tag haben sich diese Gefühle für Dean verändert. Jetzt möchte ich nur noch Freundschaft mit ihm schließen. Freunde, nichts weiter!", dachte sich Rory. Sie wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass die Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Tristan ihr das nicht erlaubte. Denn wenn Dean davon erfahren würde, dann würde er Rory für immer hassen. Sie musste sich entweder für Dean oder Tristan entscheiden. Doch sie war noch nicht bereit diese Entscheidung zu treffen, NOCH nicht.

Sie wollte mit Tristan über diese Gefühle reden. ,Ich meine, wir haben uns doch versprochen füreinander da zu sein und dem anderen zuzuhören!", dachte sie sich. Sie lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Tristan atmete tief und regelmäßig. Er war eingeschlafen.


	9. Chapter 8

Am nächsten Tag:

Tristan öffnete seine Augen. Das Licht blendete ihn. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und versuchte sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Plötzlich raschelte etwas neben ihm. Er drehte sich zur Seite und erblickte Rory, die gerade eine Seite von ihrem Buch umgeblättert hatte. ,Das war ja klar. Du musst schon gleich am Morgen ein Buch lesen. Sonst ist es ein versauter Tag, oder?", meinte er und kicherte. ,Leider falsch. Wenn ich keinen Kaffee bekomme, dann ist es ein versauter Tag. Ich habe angefangen ein Buch zu lesen, weil ich zu faul bin aufzustehen" - ,Hey, ich dachte, du hast was anderes vor, als den ganzen Tag nur herumzusitzen und dich zu langweilen!" - ,Ein Buch zu lesen ist aber nicht langweilig!" - ,Typische Worte für eine Streberin!" Tristan erhob sich, streckte sich und sah dann wieder zu Rory. ,Was hast du gerade gesagt?", meinte sie drohend. - ,Ich habe gesagt ,typische Worte für eine Streberin´" ,Na warte, diese Worte wirst du noch bereuen!", brüllte Rory, stand auf und jagte Tristan durch das Gebäude.

5 Minuten später stoppte Tristan und lehnte sich an die Wand. Er war erschöpft. Er blickte aus dem Fenster und lächelte. Rory kam dazu und schlug Tristan auf seine Schulter. ,Hab ich dich!", keuchte sie erschöpft. Doch Tristan gab ihr keine Achtung. Er starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster. ,Schau nur", begann er ,,es schneit" Rory blickte nun auch aus dem Fenster. Und tatsächlich, alles war bedeckt von Schnee. Und noch immer glitten weiße Schneeflocken zu Boden. Rory musste traurig lächeln. Bis heute war sie immer zusammen mit ihrer Mutter gewesen, als der erste Schnee im Jahr fiel. Nun steckte sie in Chilton fest, ohne ihre Mutter.

,Komm, lass und nach draußen gehen!", unterbrach Tristan ihre Gedanken. Rory starrte ihn an. ,Ähm…hallo, jemand zu Hause?", fragte er und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor Rorys Augen hin und her.

,Ähm…Entschuldigung. Was hast du gesagt?" - ,Ich habe gefragt, ob du mit mir nach draußen gehen willst. Du weißt doch, ein bisschen in die schöne, weite Welt hinaus. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir auch noch das Sonnensystem beschreiben!" - ,Ähm, nein danke. Ich glaube, ich kann wieder klar denken. Also…worauf warten wir noch, raus in die schöne, weite Welt!" Rory und Tristan zogen ihre Jacken an und wateten hinaus in den kniehohen Schnee. Rory ging voraus.

,Ist das nicht wunderbar?", meinte Rory. Sie breitete ihre Arme aus und drehte sich im Kreis, immer wieder und wieder. Tristan hob ein bisschen Schnee vom Boden auf und formte einen Schneeball. Er holte aus und bang…getroffen! Der Schneeball landete mitten auf Rorys Rücken. Rory drehte sich um, lachte auf und meinte,,Du willst dich ernsthaft mit mir anlegen? Mit mir, Rory Gilmore, die Meisterin der Schneeballschlachten?" - ,Ooh…als ob ich Angst hätte vor einem Mädchen wie dir. Ich meine, schau dich doch mal an, du bist um die Hälfte kleiner wie ich!" Bumm…der Schneeball von Rory traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. ,Das bedeutet Rache!", drohte er, als er sich den Schnee von seinem Gesicht weggewischt hatte. Wenige Sekunden später flogen die Schneebälle nur so durch die Gegend.

Eine halbe Stunde später ließen sich die beiden erschöpft in den Schnee fallen. ,Wow, das hat gut getan!", sagte Tristan. - ,Obwohl du verloren hast?" - ,Träum weiter. Du hast verloren! Und zwar eindeutig!" - ,Armer Tris…du musst Fieber haben, denn ich habe eindeutig gewonnen" – ,Okay, ich sehe schon, dass diese Unterhaltung zu nichts führen wird. Lassen wir dieses Thema also!" - ,Ja ja, nur weil du verloren hast!" - ,Nein, weil du anfangen würdest zu weinen, wenn du endlich erkennen würdest, dass ICH gewonnen habe!"

Auf einmal wurde der Wind stärker, ein Sturm war im Anmarsch. ,Komm, ich helfe dir auf!", meinte Tristan, als er aufgestanden war und streckte Rory seine Hand entgegen. Rory griff dankbar nach ihr. Die beiden gingen zurück in das Gebäude und zogen sich um.

Eine viertel Stunde später trafen sich die beiden in der Halle, um zu beratschlagen, was sie jetzt unternehmen wollten. Auf einmal kam Henry hinzu,,Ähm Rory, kannst du kurz mal mitkommen?" - ,Ähm sicher Henry. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück Tristan"

Rory folgte Henry nach draußen in die Halle. ,Also Henry, was ist los?" - ,Ähm, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll…dreh dich einfach mal um!" Rory drehte sich um. ,Dean! Was machst du denn hier?" - ,Rory, ich musste einfach mit dir reden!" Mit diesen Worten schleifte Dean Rory in ein einsamen Klassenzimmer. ,Dean, was willst du von mir?" - ,Ich muss einfach mit dir reden!" - ,Und worüber?" - ,Rory, ich weiß, dass das zwischen uns nicht geklappt hat, aber können wir nicht noch mal von vorne beginnen?" - ,Dean, das würde doch nichts bringen!" - ,Doch, ich könnte dir zeigen, wer ich wirklich bin!" - ,Das habe ich schon gesehen, du bist langweilig!" Deans Gesichtsausdruck war voller Schmerzen. ,Dean, es tut mir so Leid. Das habe ich nicht so gemeint!" , meinte Rory entschuldigend. ,Doch, das hast du!", und damit wandte sich Dean zum Gehen. ,Nein, Dean warte!" Dean blieb stehen, drehte sich aber immer noch nicht um. ,Bitte, bitte…geh nicht! Du bist nicht langweilig. Es ist nur, ich weiß nicht. Ich will unsere Beziehung nicht ein zweites Mal verletzen!" Dean drehte sich um. ,Weißt du was Rory, ich bezweifle eher, dass du dir nicht im Klaren bist, dass man in der Liebe auch ein Risiko eingehen muss!" - ,Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht. Ich bin in unserer Beziehung so viele Risiken eingegangen. Ich habe aufgehört sie zu zählen. Wenn du das nicht bemerkt hast, dann solltest du vielleicht mal an dir zweifeln und nicht immer den anderen die Schuld an deinem Unglück geben!" - ,Okay, dann wären wir uns ja einig, dass wir beide Fehler gemacht haben, in unserem Leben und in unserer Beziehung. Aber ich möchte nur eins wissen…warum gibst du uns nicht eine zweite Chance?" ,Weil…weil ich dazu noch nicht bereit bin!", meinte Rory. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie wollte einfach weglaufen…zu Tristan, um mit ihm über alles zu reden. Doch Dean packte sie am Arm und küsste sie. Rory stieß Dean weg. ,Was machst du da?" - ,Ich küsse dich" - ,Und warum?" - ,Weil ich nicht bereit bin, dich einfach so gehen zu lassen. Rory, komm, gib uns noch eine Chance. Glaub mir, ich kann mich ändern. Es wird sich alles ändern in unserer Beziehung, außer der Tatsache, dass ich dich liebe!" Dean sah ihr tief in die Augen, lehnte sich vor und küsste sie wieder. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet, mit Rory wieder zusammen zu kommen. Zu lange. Doch nun war seine Hoffnung wahr geworden. Sie war wieder auferstanden.

Er trennte sich von Rory,,Direktor Charleston hat mir erlaubt hier zu bleiben. Ich meine, solange noch Gefahr besteht" - ,Okay, du kannst neben mir und Tristan schlafen!" Rory wünschte sich nach wenigen Sekunden diese Worte nie gesagt zu haben. ,Tristan?", fragte Dean ungläubig. - ,Das habe ich dir vergessen zu sagen. Na ja, weißt du, ich und Tristan schlafen nebeneinander, weil wir in den letzten Tagen Freunde geworden sind. Ich meine richtige Freunde!" - ,Aber Rory…Tristan! Du weißt doch auf was solche Typen aus sind. Ich weiß, du willst in jedem Menschen das Positive sehen, aber glaub mir, bei Typen wie Tristan gibt es nichts Positives. Lass dich nicht mit den falschen Leuten ein. Er wird dich nur verletzen und dich ausnutzen!" - ,Dean, du verstehst nicht. Tristan ist nicht so, wie du ihn kennst. Ich muss wissen wovon ich rede, ich kenne ihn ja schließlich besser und länger wie du!" - ,Rory, das ist doch nur ein Trick. Zuerst will er dein Vertrauen erspielen und stattdessen nutzt er dich nur aus. Solche Typen…,,Dean!", enterbrach ihn Rory,,du sagtest, du willst einiges in unserer Beziehung ändern. Dazu gehört auch, dass du nicht jedes Mal vor Eifersucht rast, wenn ich mich auch nur mit einem anderen Typen unterhalte!" ,Aber Rory…ich mach dir doch nur Sorgen um dich", erwiderte Dean leise. - ,Ich weiß Dean. Aber du musst mich auch eigene Erfahrungen sammeln lassen!" - ,Okay, ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Ich versuche mich mit Tristan so gut zu verstehen, wie ich kann und versuche meine Eifersucht so gut es geht zurückzuhalten, aber wenn ich nur ein Zeichen entdecke, dass dich dieser Typ ausnutzt, dann werde ich nicht länger dastehen und etwas dagegen unternehmen!" Ohne weiteres Wort nahm er Rory an der Hand und ging zu Tristans und Rorys Schlafplatz.

Tristan hatte den beiden den Rücken gekehrt und stöberte in seinem Rucksack herum. ,Ähm…Tristan!", meinte Rory. Tristan drehte sich um. ,Oh hi Rory…Bohnenjunge?", meinte er mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf Dean,,was machst du denn hier? Gibt es keine Bohnen mehr, die du stocken musst?" ,Tristan!", warnte Rory ihn. ,Okay, sorry!", meinte Tristan um Rory einen Gefallen zu tun. ,Und wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigt, ich habe noch etwas zu tun!", meinte er nach einer kurzen Pause und ließ Rory und Dean alleine. Rory schaute betroffen auf den Boden. Sie konnte schon ahnen, was Dean jetzt gleich sagen würde. Doch Dean sagte nichts. ,Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich kurz nach Tristan sehe?", meinte Rory zu Dean. ,Nein, nein, geh nur", sagte Dean. Rory fing an Tristan zu suchen. Sie entdeckte ihn schließlich, wie er mit Madeline redete. ,Sag mal Madeline, könntest du uns bitte kurz mal alleine lassen?", fragte Rory, als sie die beiden erreicht hatte. ,Ähm…sicher doch", meinte Madeline und ging weg. ,Was sollte denn das gerade?", wandte sich Rory an Tristan. - ,Was sollte was?" – ,Du weißt genau, was ich meine!" - ,Nein, weiß ich nicht" – Warum hast du Dean so gemein behandelt? Er wollte sich doch nur mit dir unterhalten!" - ,Wer´s glaubt!" - ,Was willst du damit sagen?" - ,Rory, hast du es NOCH nicht gemerkt? Er gibt sich nur so nett mit dir, sodass du glaubst, er wäre der nette Freund auf den du dich immer verlassen kannst und der dich nie verletzen würde. Er will nur dein Vertrauen, damit er es danach ausnutzen kann!" - ,Wie kannst du nur so etwas behaupten. Du kennst Dean doch überhaupt nicht!" - ,Nein, aber ich kenne solche Typen wie ihn. Die geben sich nach außer ganz nett und unschuldig und in Wirklichkeit…" - ,Und was ist, wenn Dean wirklich nett ist. Wenn er wirklich einfach eine nette Person ist, auf die man zählen kann!" - ,Dann fresse ich einen Besen samt Stiel!" Schweigen. ,Okay, weißt du was, ich gebe Dean eine Chance und versuche mich so gut wie es geht mit ihm zu verstehen. Aber wenn ich nur ein kleines Anzeichen erkenne, dass er dich ausnutzt, dann kann er sich auf etwas gefasst machen!", schlug Tristan vor. - ,Okay, ich bin froh, dass sich zwischen uns nichts geändert hat, obwohl Dean und ich wieder zusammen sind" - ,Ihr seit wieder zusammen?" - ,Ähm ja, wir haben vor einigen Minuten beschlossen, unserer Beziehung noch eine Chance zu geben" - ,Oh, dann ist ja alles klar" - ,Hey, alles in Ordnung? Du siehst ein bisschen blass aus." - ,Hmm? Oh ja, alles in Ordnung. Komm, lass uns wieder zurück zu Dean gehen. Er wird sonst noch verrückt vor Sorge!" - ,Okay"

Als Rory und Tristan wieder an ihrem Schlafplatz zurückkamen, war Dean gerade dabei eine Decke auf seinem Schlafplatz auszubreiten. Als er sah, dass sich ihm jemand näherte, hob er den Kopf. ,Tristan", meinte Dean. ,Dean", erwiderte Tristan. Keiner sagte ein Wort. ,Okay Leute, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir ein bisschen fern schauen?", fragte Rory, um die stille zu unterbrechen. ,Okay", meinte Dean und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fernseher. Tristan folgte ihm. Rory seufzte und dachte sich,,Na super, das kann ja heiter werden!" Schließlich folgte sie den beiden.

1 halbe Stunde später:

,Hey, ich geh und mal was zu Trinken und zu Essen holen. Hilfst du mir das Zeug zu tragen Tristan?", meinte Dean. ,Ich tu es ja für Rory!", dachte sich Tristan uns meinte mit gespieltem Lächeln,,Sicher Dean!" Damit machten sich die beiden Jungen auf den Weg in die Küche.

Tristan und Dean gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Doch auf einmal packte Dean Tristan ohne Vorwarnung am Genick und schleuderte ihn gegen eine Wand.

,Hey, was soll der Scheiß? Lass mich sofort los!", rief Tristan. - ,Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich mich mit einem Arschloch wie dir anfreunde? Man, du machst es einem ja echt zu leicht!" - ,Was hast du vor?" - ,Ist das wirklich so schwer zu sehen? Ganz einfach, du bist mir im Weg. Ich werde es schaffen, dass Rory dich hasst, dann habe ich freien Weg sie flachzulegen, sobald sie sich bei mir ausheult!" - ,Das würdest du nicht wagen!" - ,Wollen wir wetten?" - ,Ich schwöre dir, wenn du Rory auch nur einen Kratzer zufügst, dann bring ich dich um!" ,Das wollen wir doch mal sehen!", meinte Dean gelassen und gab Tristan einen Kinnhaken. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden war zwischen den beiden eine Prügelei ausgebrochen.

Währenddessen saß Rory noch auf ihrem Platz und wartete darauf, dass Dean und Tristan zurückkommen würden. ,Ja, gib´s ihm!", hörte sie auf einmal jemanden brüllen. ,Was ist denn da los?", fragte sich Rory und erhob sich, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Auf dem Gang sah sie eine Menge Leute stehen. Rory quetschte sich durch die Menge und erblickte Tristan und Dean, sie sich prügelten. ,Dean! Tristan! Hört sofort auf damit!", schrie sie. Doch Dean und Tristan wollten nichts hören und prügelten sich weiter, bis Jeremy und Henry sie auseinander gebracht hatten. ,Lass mich sofort los! Ich muss diesem Wichser noch eine Lektion erteilen!", brüllte Tristan Henry an, der damit beschäftigt war, Tristan mit all seinen Kräften zu bändigen. ,Gib es doch zu, du hast angefangen!", warf Dean Tristan ins Gesicht. ,Jetzt red nicht so eine Scheiße! Wir wissen beide wer hier angefangen hat. Und zwar du!", schrie Tristan. ,Ich hab alles gesehen. Tristan hat angefangen" Mit diesen Worten quetschte sich Summer durch die Menge.

Für Rory blieb die Welt stehen. Sie hatte Tristan vertraut und er hatte sie nur ausgenutzt. Sie ging zu Dean und nahm ihn bei der Hand. ,Und ich habe dir vertraut!", wandte sie sich an Tristan, ehe sie Dean wegführte.


	10. Chapter 9

AN:

tis: ich weiß, was du meinst, ich kann Dean auch nicht ausstehen. Lol. Hoffe dir gefällt dieses Kapitel, und allen anderen natürlich auch!

,Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wie konnte ich mich nur so sehr in ihm täuschen?", fragte Rory sich. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie dies laut ausgesprochen hatte. - ,Jeder macht mal Fehler. Aber wir sind nun wieder zusammen, nur das zählt!" ,Du hast Recht Dean. Komm, packen wir unser Zeug in eine andere Ecke, ich will mit diesem Arschloch nichts mehr zu tun haben!", meinte Rory, packte ihr Zeug zusammen und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem anderen Schlafplatz. Dean blickte Rory hinterher. ,Na super, alles läuft nach Plan. Wir werden ja sehen, wer hier wen umbringt Tristan…"

Tristan konnte nur in Zeitlupe registrieren, was sich da gerade abgespielt hatte. Ist das wirklich passiert? Ist Dean wirklich wieder mit Rory zusammen? Hatte er gerade wirklich die Freundschaft mit Rory verloren? Und auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst…ja, es war alles war. Alles hatte sich genau so abgespielt.

Tristan drehte sich um, sein Blick fiel auf Summer. Es ging langsam auf sie zu, bemüht sich unter Kontrolle zu behalten. ,Was treibst du hier eigentlich für ein dreckiges Spiel?", fuhr er sie an. - ,Ach komm schon. Du bist ohne sie viel besser dran. Ich könnte dich ein bisschen aufheitern. Komm mit, ich zeige dir etwas, was deine Gedanken auf etwas anderes bringt" Sie packte Tristan am Arm und führte ihn weg von der Menge, sie immer noch wie gebannt dastand und abwartete, wie diese ganze Geschichte weiter gehen würde.

,Lass mich los!", fauchte Tristan und entriss sich aus Summers Griff,,du hast nur gelogen, um mich zurück zu bekommen! Weißt du, was du da gerade angestellt hast?" - ,Glaub mir, darüber können wir auch noch später nachdenken", und schon wieder griff sie nach Tristans Arm. Doch Tristan wich ihr aus und starrte sie mit blanker Wut an. ,Was erlaubst sich diese Schlampe?", fragte er sich. Doch er suchte gar keine Antwort, alles was nun wichtig war, war Rory die Wahrheit zu sagen. Dass Dean nur mit ihr schlafen wollte und sonst gar nichts.

Tristan machte kehrt, doch bevor er auch nur um die Ecke biegen konnte, rief Summer ihm nach,,Was hast du den vor? Will du zu diesem kleinen Flittchen gehen und ihr alles erklären? Denk doch mal logisch nach. Wem wird sie glauben? Diesem Dean oder dir?"

Tristan erstarrte. Summer hatte Recht. Wem würde Rory glauben? Dean, der zwei Jahre ihr Freunde gewesen war, oder Tristan, der sich ein ganzes Jahr lang nur verarscht hatte,,Ich bin verloren…", ging es Tristan durch den Kopf. Auf einmal klopfte ihm von hinten jemand auf die Schulter. ,Hey Mann, das war ja ein geiler Kamp, den du da abgeliefert hast!" Tristan wirbelte herum und erblickte Duncan und Bowman, zwei Jungen auf den älteren Jahrgang, die dafür berüchtigt waren Unsinn anzustellen und schon oft in Schwierigkeiten geraten waren.

,Hey, wir haben ein bisschen Bier reingeschmuggelt. Haste Durst?", fragte Duncan. ,Warum nicht!", antwortete Tristan,,schlimmer kann´s heute eh nicht mehr werden!"

Dean gab Rory einen Kuss auf die Wange. ,Was hältst du davon, wenn wir schlafen gehen? Es war ein sehr ereignisreicher Tag", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Rory nickte. Sie war müde. Die letzten Tage hatten sie geschafft. Sie legte sich hin, ließ sich von Dean zudecken und schlief, von Dean in seinen Armen gehalten, ein.

,Hey, willste ne Zigarette?", meinte Duncan zu Tristan und hob ihm die Schachtel mit den Zigaretten vor. ,Warum nicht!", sagte Tristan, nahm sich eine und zündete sie an. Er nahm einen Zug und genoss, wie sich der Rauch in seinen Lungen ausbreitete. Ein Gefühl der Entspannung überkam ihn.

,Hey, wenn du willst, helfen wir dir gerne dieses Arschloch zu erledigen. Wir hätten da so ein paar wirksame Mittel…", deutete Bowman an und ballte seine Fäuste. ,Oh, lass gut sein Mann. Das erledige ich schon selbst", meinte Tristan gelassen und nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette. - ,Okay, brauchst dich nur zu melden, wenn du uns brauchst. Okay Leute, wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich hab noch ne Verabredung in der Wäschekammer mit Summer." ,Schlampe!", platzt es aus Tristan hervor. ,Oh ja…", grinste Bowman. ,Viel Spaß!", grinste auch Duncan. ,Keine Sorge, den werde ich haben!", gab Bowman zurück und ging weg.

,Man, das ist echt scheiße hier festzusitzen, oder?", sagte Duncan und lehnte sich zurück. ,Oh ja, das kannst du laut sagen!", meinte Tristan und öffnete eine weitere Flasche Bier,,aber wir werden hier ja nicht ewig festsitzen" - ,Das hoffe ich doch. Das Bier ist nämlich gleich alle!" - ,Du bist echt krank!" - ,Danke, ich weiß" Die beiden lachten und tranken noch gemeinsam das restliche Bier, bis sich die beiden auf den Weg zurück zu den Schlafplätzen machten.

,Hey, wenn du was brauchst, sag´s Bowman und mir. Bis morgen. Ich geh jetzt mal meinen Rausch ausschlafen", verabschiedete sich Duncan und wankte davon. Tristan machte sich torkelnd auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafplatz. Es überraschte ihn nicht sonderlich, dass Rorys Decke nicht mehr da war. Er legte sich hin und versuchte einzuschlafen, was ihm allerdings nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Zum einen, weil er noch immer Rory im Kopf hatte und zum anderen, da ihm grottenschlecht war.

Am nächsten Morgen weckten die ersten Stimmer Tristan aus seinem Schlaf auf. Er rieb sich den Kopf, der ihm von gestern immer noch brummte. Schließlich gähnte er noch einmal und stand dann auf. Er machte sich auf den Weg, um sie etwas zum Frühstück zu holen, und reihte sich in der Schlange ein. Plötzlich kam Rory an ihm vorbei, die gerade an der Reihe gewesen war und Essen für sich und Dean geholt hatte. Sie würdigte Tristan keines Blickes und stolzierte an ihm vorbei. Tristan ließ die Schultern hängen. In diesem Augenblick erhob sich die Stimme eines Lehrers über die Halle,,Liebe Schüler, ich habe bekannt zu geben, dass wir das Gebäude heuet noch nicht verlassen können, um ganz sicher zu gehen, aber wir alle hoffen, dass wir morgen wieder alle heimkehren können, um unsere Familien wieder zu sehen!" ,Wäre ja zu schön gewesen, noch heute von hier wegzukommen!", murmelte Tristan, trat aus der Schlange und machte sich auf die Suche nach jemanden bestimmten.

Er entdeckte Duncan und Bowman schließlich, die heimlich in der Speisekammer rauchten. Tristan nahm sich eine Zigarette und zündete sie an. ,Keine Ursache", meinte Duncan. Tristan ignorierte ihn, stattdessen wandte er sich an Bowman,,Und, wie war der Abend mit Summer?" - ,Einfach der Hammer kann ich dir sagen! Das Geschrei hat man doch nicht gehört, oder?" ,Nö, zum Glück nicht. Ich hätte sonst nicht gewusst, wie ich dann wieder meinen Steifen weggebracht hätte!", meinte Bowman mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht. Auch Bowman konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. ,Hey Leute, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir ne Runde machen…im Freien! Hier ist es so langweilig. Wir brauchen etwas Action!", wechselte Tristan das Thema. ,Gute Idee Mann! Ich hab dieses Arschloch von Professor Valentine nirgends am Eingang gesehen. Vielleicht vögelt er gerade Professor Austin. (,Würde mich nicht wundern", murmelte Duncan.) Er dürfte kein Problem sein sich in Richtung Ausgang zu schleichen" ,Na dann, worauf warten wir noch?", und Duncan stürzte sich in Richtung Tür. ,Man, ich glaube, der hatte heute schon nen Joint zu viel!", grinste Bowman. ,Komisch, mir ging gerade dasselbe durch den Kopf", so Tristan.

Rory und Dean hatten ihr Frühstück beendet. Rory streckte die Zunge heraus. Das Frühstück war zwar nicht schlecht gewesen, aber nichts im Vergleich zu Luke´s. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie auf einmal drei Gestalten. Sie drehte den Kopf und erblickte Duncan, Bowman und Tristan. Sie war gestern noch eine Weile wach gewesen und hatte Tristan und Duncan schon gestern gesehen, wie sie zusammen von ihren nächtlichen Unternehmungen zurückgekehrt waren. Sie hatte sich gewundert, Tristan in Begleitung von Duncan zu sehen, aber nach einigem Nachdenken war sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass das genau zu Tristan passte. Es gab sich immer mit den falschen Leuten ab. ,Tja Rory, aber diesmal hast du auch diesen Fehler begangen. Du hast Tristan vertraut, obwohl du schon von Anfang an ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei hattest. Aber zumindest lernt man aus seinen Fehlern", dachte sie. Sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment so sehr mit ihrer Mom reden zu können. Was sie jetzt wohl machte? Lachte sie gerade oder starb sie an Kaffeeentzugserscheinungen? Bei dieser Vorstellung musste sie lachen. ,Worüber lachst du?", fragte Dean. - ,Oh, ich stell mir nur vor, wie meine Mom ohne Kaffee überleben kann" Auch Dean grinste, aber aus einem anderen Grund als Rory. ,Oh, wenn Lorelai nur wüsste, was ich mit Rory vorhabe. Ich freue mich schon auf ihr Gesicht, wenn sie von dieser Geschichte erfahren wird. Die kleine Maria wird zur Magdalena".

,Juhuuu! Endlich frei!", brüllte Bowman, als es ihnen gelungen war sich ohne Bemerken auf der Schule zu schleichen. ,Oh ja, das muss gefeiert werden! Was meinst du Bowman, ne Runde ins X"?" Tristan kannte das X2. Das war eine Disco, wo immer etwas los war, egal zu welcher Zeit. Dort wurde auch mit illegalem Zeug wie Drogen gehandelt. Als Tristan sich dessen erinnerte, lief ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Er hatte schon Erfahrungen mit der Wirkung von Drogen gemacht und wollte sie nicht noch einmal durchleben müssen.

,Oh Leute, mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen. Ich hab einem alten Freund schon ewig versprochen ihn mal wieder zu besuchen. Geht lieber ohne mich! Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend noch, okay?", erfand Tristan eine Ausrede. ,Okay, wenn du schon was anderes vorhast…wir sehen uns dann heute Abend!", verabschiedeten sich Duncan und Bowman und schlenderten lässig davon. Tristan blickte ihnen hinterher, bis sie hinter der Ecke verschwunden waren. Dann drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung Park.

Rory wanderte gelangweilt zwischen den Gängen des Schutzkellers herum. Sie brauchte etwas Zeit für sich. Gedankenverloren lehnte sie sich gegen eine Wand und seufzte. Seit den letzten Monat war ihn Leben richtig kompliziert geworden. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrem alten Leben. Das Leben, wo sie nichts tat, außer sich mit ihrer Mutter zu vergnügen, sich mit Lane traf und ihr Leben einfach nur genoss.

Rory entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei, als sich neben ihr jemand bewegte. Sie hatte sich so in ihren Gedanken verloren, dass sie vollkommen vergessen hatte wo sie war, nämlich im Schutzkeller. Im Schutzkeller und nicht zu Hause. Sie widmete sich der Person, die sie so erschreckt hatte und stellte überrascht fest, dass es sich um Chris Cooper handelte. ,Was willst du von mir?" - ,Och, ich habe mich nur gefragt über was du gerade nachdenkst" - ,Wenn dich das irgendetwas angehen würde, würde ich es dir sagen. Tut es aber nicht!" ,Ich hab dich mit diesem Typen gesehen. Ist das dein Freund?", wechselte Chris das Thema. ,Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, ja, das ist mein Freund" - ,Oh man, du bist echt zu naiv…" - ,Was meinst du damit?" - ,Summer und dieser Typ haben dich belogen. Nicht DuGrey hat den Streit begonnen, sondern dieser Arschkriecher, den du als deinen Freund bezeichnest!"

Für Rory blieb die Welt für einen kurzen Moment stehen. Verwirrt starrte sie auf den Boden. Hatte sie etwa dem Falschen vertraut? Sie würde den Ausdruck auf Tristans Gesicht nie vergessen, als sie und Dean ihn nach dem Streit stehen gelassen haben. Sie wollte sich Chris erneut zuwenden, aber der war auf einmal spurlos verschwunden. ,Ich muss Dean finden! Ich muss herausfinden, ob Cooper die Wahrheit gesagt hat!", ging es Rory durch den Kopf. Sie drehte sich um und rannte den Gang hinunter.


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Hey Leute, also das ist das vorletzte Kapitel :-( Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Und ihr seit nicht zu traurig, dass die Story dann gleich zu Ende ist. Aber…eine gute Nachricht…ich hab eine zweite Story auf dieser Site,,Life?" (hab meinen Namen auf ,death-on-arrival" geändert). Müsst halt länger auf Updates warten. Diese Story hatte ich schon fertig, bevor ich sie hier gepostet habe. Meine 2. ist noch nicht fertig, deswegen will ich auch nicht zu schnell updaten, sodass ich irgendwann wieder weiter schreiben muss und ihr 2 Monate auf ein Update warten müsst! Hoffe ihr versteht das. Also, dann will ich euch mal nicht länger aufhalten…viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke für die Reviews!

Tristan war auf dem Weg zurück nach Chilton. Er hatte einige ruhige Stunden im Park gesessen und hatte über sein Leben nachgedacht. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust zurück nach Chilton zu gehen. Aber wo sollte er sonst hin? Seine einzig wahren Freunde waren Duncan und Bowman und die schmissen sicher gerade einen Trip. Nach Hause konnte er auch nicht, da seine Eltern verreist waren, wie schon so oft. Wie oft hatte Tristan seine Geburtstage schon alleine verbracht? Darauf hoffend, dass seine Eltern doch auftauchen würden. Doch immer wurde er enttäuscht. Immer wurde ihm von einem Dienstmädchen mitgeteilt, dass seine Eltern zu einem Geschäftsessen mussten, ein Meeting hatten und noch tausende andere Gründe.

Es begann zu regnen. Tristan seufzte. Wie gerne würde er jetzt Rory um sich haben? Mit ihr reden oder einfach nur mit ihr durch den Regen gehen? Ohne es zu merken, war er vor den Mauern von Chilton angekommen. Die Mauern, die ihm wie ein Gefängnis vorkamen, ein Gefängnis, das ihn in eine Welt einschloss aus der er sich gerne befreien würde. Aber er wusste, das war unmöglich. Er wurde in dieser Welt geboren und würde auch hier sterben. Es musste sein Schicksaal annehmen, ob er es nun wollte oder nicht.

Er betrat die Schule und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in den Schutzkeller und fragte sich, ob Duncan und Bowman schon wieder da waren. Er stieß die Tür zum Schutzkeller auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Speisekammer. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Vielleicht waren alle oben in der Cafeteria und aßen zu Abend. Plötzlich stieß Tristan mit jemandem zusammen. Als er seinen Blick aufrichtete, um zu sehen in wen er da gerade gerannt war, entdeckte er, dass es Dean war. ,Pass gefälligst auf, wo du hin läufst!", schnauzte dieser Tristan an. ,Geh du mir aus dem Weg!", gab Tristan zurück. - ,Ich an deiner Stelle würde aufpassen was ich sage. Ist es nicht genug, dass du schon Rorys Vertrauen verloren hast? Sie ist so naiv. Sie hat nicht eingesehen, dass ich gelogen habe. Sie hat nicht eingesehen, dass ich den Streit begonnen habe. Und sie wird auch nicht draufkommen, bis ich sie flachgelegt habe."

Rory suchte immer noch nach Dean. Sie wusste langsam nicht mehr, wo sie noch suchen könnte. Sie ging noch einmal in den Schutzkeller. Vielleicht wartete Dean an ihrem Schlafplatz auf sie. Als sie vor der Tür des Schlafsaales angekommen war, hörte sie Stimmen. Sie sah, wie Dean und Tristan sich unterhielten. ,Moment mal, Dean und Tristan und sich unterhalten? Da ist was faul!", dachte sie sich und näherte sich den beiden.

Dean sprach laut genug, damit sie jedes Wort verstehen konnte,,Sie ist so naiv. Sie hat nicht eingesehen, dass ich gelogen habe. Sie hat nicht eingesehen, dass ich den Streit begonnen habe. Und sie wird auch nicht draufkommen, bis ich sie flachgelegt habe".

Tristan, der bis jetzt stumm auf den Boden gestarrt hatte, erhob nun seinen Blick und traute kaum seinen Augen, als er Rory hinter Dean stehen sah. Auf ihren Augen konnte er lesen, dass sie jedes Wort mitgehört hatte. Tristan blickte Dean in die Augen,,Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich mich mal umdrehen" Dean drehte sich um und blickte Rory ins Gesicht. Rorys Lippe bebte. Die Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Bevor sie wusste was sie tat, schnellte sie vor und gab Dean eine schallende Ohrfeige. ,Du mieses Arschloch! Wie konntest du nur? Ich habe dir vertraut und du hast mich nur ausgenutzt. Du hast mich gar nicht geliebt. Du wolltest die ganze Zeit nur mit mir schlafen. Ich bring dich um! Ich bring dich um!", brüllte sie vor Zorn und stumme Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. ,Rory, das hab ich nicht so gemeint. Er hat mich provoziert, ich wollte ihn einfach nur loswerden! Glaub mir, ich liebe dich! Ich würde dich nie belügen!", versuchte Dean sich herauszureden. ,Hör auf! Hör auf! Du hast mich nur ausgenutzt. Ich hasse dich!"

Tristan, der bis jetzt tatenlos zugesehen hatte, ging zu Rory und zog sie von Dean weg. In diesem Moment kamen die anderen aus der Cafeteria zurück. Tristan schaffte Rory schnell weg, bevor alle wissen wollten, was hier los war.

Als sie an Tristans Schlafplatz angekommen waren, musste sich Rory erst mal hinsetzen. Tristan kniete vor ihr nieder und hob ihr Kinn an, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen,,Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Noch immer rannen Tränen über Rorys Gesicht. - ,Es tut mir so Leid Tristan! Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe. Das werde ich mir nie verzeihen können. Ich kann es dir nicht mal übel nehmen, wenn du mich für immer hasst…" ,Schhh. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich könnte dich nie hassen. Das wird schon wieder alles gut!", tröstete Tristan sie mitfühlend und nahm Rory in seine Arme. ,Lass uns die letzten Tage einfach vergessen und noch mal von vorne anfangen. Was hältst du davon?", flüsterte Tristan ihr ins Ohr. ,Okay", brachte Rory zwischen den Seufzern hervor.

In diesem Moment hatte Direktor Charleston etwas bekannt zu geben,,Liebe Schüler, wir haben gerade eine Nachricht erhalten, dass keine weiteren Tornados aufziehen werden. Wir haben also kein weiteres Recht euch weiter hier festzuhalten…ihr dürft gehen"

Im ganzen Saal brach Jubel und Applaus aus. Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern und ging davon, um sein Zeug einzupacken. Rory ließ den Kopf hängen und machte sich daran, ihre Sachen in ihren Rucksack zu packen. Sie blickte zu Tristans Schlafplatz, der jetzt aber vollkommen leer war. Er war schon gegangen.

Als Rory ihre Sachen gepackt hatte, erhob sie sich, sah sich kurz noch mal um und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Der Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht, als sie draußen war, draußen in der Freiheit. Als sich hinter ihr jemand räusperte, konnte sie nur schwer einen Aufschrei unterdrücken.

,Ich dachte, du wärst schon weg!", meinte Rory. - ,Und dich hier stehen lassen? Nein, komm, ich fahre dich nach Hause" - ,Bist du sicher? Ich meine ich könnte auch meine Mom anrufen, um zu fragen, ob sie mich abholt" Als sie den verletzten Gesichtsausdruck von Tristan sah, fügte sie noch schnell hinzu,,Aber es wäre natürlich toll, wenn du mich nach Hause fahren könntest!" - ,Na dann, worauf warten wir noch?" und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu Tristans Wagen. Rory packte ihren Rucksack auf den Rücksitz und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.

Während der ganzen Fahrt fühlte sie sich unbehaglich, auch als Tristan Rorys Hand in seine schloss, um ihr zu deuten, das alles wieder gut werden würde.

Als sie bei Rorys Haus vorfuhren, stürzte Rory aus dem Wagen und umarmte stürmisch Lorelai, die schon sehnsüchtig auf der Veranda gewartet hatte. ,Mom, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst!" - ,Ich dich auch Liebling. Ich hätte keinen weiteren Tag ohne dich ausgehalten. Ich liebe dich so sehr!" Die beiden trennten sich voneinander mit tränengefüllten Augen. Niemand der beiden hatte gemerkt, dass Tristan ausgestiegen war und am Fuß der Veranda wartete. Als Lorelai ihn erblickte, eilte sie zu ihm und drückte ihn kurz,,Danke, dass du auf Rory Acht gegeben hast!" - ,Keine Ursache…okay ich werde dann mal fahren. Ihr beide habt sicher noch viel zu besprechen" - ,Weißt du was, bleib heute hier. Mir ist nicht wohl dabei dich noch so spät fahren zu lassen, besonders nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage" - ,Tja, du hast Recht, die Ereignisse der letzten Tage haben mich schon ein bisschen mitgenommen, aber ich will euch nicht zur Last fallen" - ,Mach dir keine Sorgen! Komm einfach rein!"

Als die drei ins Wohnzimmer kamen, war die Couch leider schon besetzt. ,Oh verdammt, das habe ich ja vollkommen vergessen", seufzte Lorelai,,Sookie schläft heute hier, da sie einen Streit mit Jackson hatte, da er die Tomaten nicht vor dem Tornado beschützt hat. Na ja, kein Wunder, der Tornado hatte Jackson fast weggeblasen, als er uns überrascht hat. Da würde ich mir auch noch die Mühe machen, die Tomaten zu retten. Tja…sieht so aus, als müsste Tristan mit Rory in Rorys Zimmer schlafen"

Tristan stellte mit einem Lächeln fest, dass sich Rorys Wangen knallrot färbten. ,Tja, sie ist eben immer noch meine kleine Maria", sagte er sich im Stillen. ,Ich kann doch auch mit die in deinem Bett schlafen Mom!" ,Ähm, leider geht das nicht", senkte Lorelai ihre Stimme und starrte betreten auf den Boden. ,Warum denn nicht?", fragte Rory misstrauisch. ,Kommst du Lorelai?", ertönte in diesem Moment eine tiefe Stimme im ersten Stock. ,Mom! War das gerade Luke?", staunte Rorys. ,Tja, ich muss dann mal los! Gute Nacht!", rief Lorelai und huschte über die Stufen nach oben. Rory und Tristan blieben mit offenen Mündern zurück. ,Tja, wenn du willst, kann ich auch auf dem Boden schlafen", flüsterte Tristan, um Sookie nicht aufzuwecken. ,Nein, nein, kein Problem! Wir mussten schon die letzten Tage auf dem Boden schlafen", sagte Rory.

10 Minuten später zwängten sich Rory und Tristan gemeinsam in Rorys Bett. Beide starrten stumm gegen die Decke. ,Tja, gute Nacht! Schlaf gut!", brachte Rory noch zwischen einem Gähnen hervor und drehte sich auf die Seite. Tristan gestand sich schließlich ein, dass auch et etwas Schlaf gebrauchen könnte und schloss seine Augen.

2 Uhr morgens:

Ein Klopfen weckte Tristan aus seinem Schlaf auf. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah, dass da draußen jemand vor dem Fenster stand. Tristan erhob sich vom Bett, behutsam Rory nicht aufzuwecken und öffnete das Fenster. ,Was willst du denn hier?", fragte Tristan Dean mehr wütend als erstaunt. - ,Das könnte ich dich auch fragen! Ich muss unbedingt mit Rory sprechen!" - ,Sie schläft!" - ,Ich muss sie aber unbedingt sprechen!" - ,Hast du nicht zugehört? Sie schläft!"

Tristan spürte, wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. ,Geh wieder ins Bett! Ich klär das schon", bat ihn Rory. Widerwillig legte sich Tristan zurück ins Bett. Angestrengt versuchte er die Worte von Rory und Dean mitzuhören, doch alles was er hören konnte war ein eindringliches Flüstern.

,Dean, was willst du hier?" - ,Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich wieder zurück nach Chicago gehe. Aber bevor ich gehe, muss ich dir noch eine Frage stellen: Wirst du mir jemals verzeihen können?" Rory zögerte. ,Ich weiß nicht…eines Tages vielleicht. Du hast mich einfach zu sehr verletzt, als das ich dir darauf eine Antwort geben kann" ,Ich verstehe. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen werden. Leb wohl!", verabschiedete sich Dean und ging für immer aus Rorys Leben. Rory sah ihm noch nach, wie er um die Ecke verschwand, dann ging sie wieder zurück ins Bett. ,Was wollte er?", erkundigte sich Tristan. ,Er hat sich nur verabschiedet", antwortete Rory, kuschelte sich in Tristans Arme und schlief ein.


	12. Epilog

AN: hey, sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe…aber das warten hat sich gelohnt. Also, letztes kapitel…seufz zuerst möchte ich allen danken, die mich mit reviews unterstützt haben (ihr habt mir neuen mut gemacht, hab schon daran gedacht die story zu löschen) und danke auch allen, die die story gelesen haben! knuddel hat mir spaß gemacht zu schreiben und ich hoffe euch hat es spaß gemacht zu lesen. gg jetzt habe ich endlich zeit bei ,life?" weiterzuarbeiten (würde mich freuen, wenn ihr auch diese story lest, weil ich wirklich viel mühe in die story stecke) aber, ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten. Auf den Bildschirm, fertig…los!

1 Jahr später:

,Mom, es geht los. Komm endlich raus!" Die Tür öffnete sich und heraus trat Lorelai. ,Tränen stiegen in Rorys Augen, als sie ihre Mom in diesem wunderschönen Hochzeitskleid sah. ,Schätzchen, spar dir die Tränen für die Zeremonie!" ,Ja, da hast du wohl Recht", lachte Rory. ,Geh schon mal hinaus", meine Lorelai,,dein Großvater wird dich jetzt ablösen" - ,Okay" Rory ging hinaus, setzte sich neben Tristan und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und beobachtete, wie ihre Mom, geführt von ihrem Großvater, zum Altar schritt, wo Luke mit einem Lächeln auf sie wartete.

Nach einer tränenreichen Zeremonie machten sich Rory und Tristan auf den Heimweg. Luke und Lorelai waren schon auf ihrem Weg in die Flitterwochen. Als Rory und Tristan zu Hause bei Rory ankamen, ließen sie sich erschöpft auf Rorys Bett nieder. Tristan nutzte das Schweigen, um über das vergangene Jahr nachzudenken: Als sich ihr Leben nach dem Tornado wieder normalisiert hatte, begannen sie viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Sie vertrauten sich jede Kleinigkeit an, man konnte mit dem anderen einfach über alles sprechen. Tristan hatte aber nie den Mut, Rory gegenüber seine wahren Gefühle für sie zu zeigen. Erst als Lorelai ihm offenbarte, dass auch Rory für ihn starke Gefühle hatte, traute er sich Rory am Valentinstag zu ,entführen". Er brachte sie an einen Ort, an den sie immer kam, wenn sie Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte…die Brücke im Park. An diesem Abend gestand er Rory seine Liebe. Seitdem waren sie ein Paar, ein Paar, das sich über alles liebte und alles für den anderen tun würde.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste noch keine, dass 3 Jahre nach der Hochzeit von Luke und Lorelai auch sie heiraten würden. Dass sie Kinder bekommen und für den Rest ihres Lebens glücklich sein werden.


End file.
